Little Busters: Mirror Seal
by judasuu
Summary: A Little Busters story that has elements of Persona 3, Persona 4 and Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters, In the darkest night, a seal called the "dark hour" strikes without warning, and anyone who is caught wandering the seal will be preyed upon by the creatures of the night... With cards deciding your fate, can you win the dark game that lies within...?
1. Chapter 1

**Little Busters: Mirror Seal**

**Note: I deleted it, again... ...Something went wrong, and again, for personal and private reasons, I cannot tell the reason of why I deleted this again, and posted it... again. I apologize for any inconvenience here. Sincerely. Well, I hope you will all enjoy this.**

**Note: The first set of events in this story is almost completely reflecting that of Deep Purple story, another fanfiction story of Little Busters, but not entirely. I'm not copying a story or something like that, just that how I picture the series of events. Anyway, this is a remake of the other story, Little Busters: Shade Persona, in which the plot and setting would be mirroring the story of Persona 3 more than the first story of this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any.**

**Chapter 1: The Magician**

...At the school building hallway…

"…" Riki is walking down this hallway… It's already after school. The reason for this is… …is something Riki himself is wondering. He doesn't know… Perhaps if one feels lost, that they feel that they can go anywhere… in the world. Like a wanderer searching for their purpose… Anyway, recently, Rin, who was Riki's girlfriend… now _ex_-girlfriend, broke up with him… …and all of the sudden, too. She came into his and Masato's room, and told him exactly that. With Masato being around, too. Masato, of course, felt sorry for Riki, but the latter felt awkward and very lost… '… …That was also when…' Right, something else happened that day…

…Flashback…

"…" Riki is sitting at the side of his bed, in which Rin just told him that they're breaking up and told him that their relationship might not work out. She left, and Riki found himself in this state.

"Uh, R-Riki…? Are you all right?" Masato, who is in the upper bed-his bed-asked, concerned for his roommate. "That was… uh… …S-Shocking, isn't it?"

"… …" Deep within Riki's mind, he could feel something dark awakening...

"_Well, what do you know… Quite a bossy, little girl, isn't she?"_…A dark voice. **(Note: This Yami self has the same character as Yami Bakura, but not evil.)** …is speaking inside Riki's darkest depths inside his mind. _"…Well, I would tell you this, Naoe Riki. It's not like you to give up hope so easily, so just… relax."_

"…Who are you?" Riki asked.

"Huh? W-What's that? Who am I? Uh, I'm Masato. Your one and only roommate, Riki." Masato, who heard him say that, answered with him being earnest. Though he seems to be also proud. "Damn, that Rin… she is cold, isn't she? Why, I'll give her one of these days a piece of my mind!" While Masato continued to curse Rin, Riki is focused on that dark self inside him…

"_We'll meet again soon, Naoe Riki… Hahahahaha…"_

…End of Flashback…

'…Who was that?' Riki asked as he continued to walk-wander-in this hallway. The sunset is shining down on this corridor, it's almost about to become evening soon. Right then, "Huh?"

A card is being blown by the wind in a gradual manner, it landed on Riki's feet. "This is… …Change of Heart?" …It's a Yu-Gi-Oh card that is named "Change of Heart". This card can temporarily take control of one monster on the field… That is, in a duel-duel monster game-that is. But… In these cards, lie also… …power. …power of… …darkness. "Change of Heart. What could-"

_-Flash-!_

-As Riki stared at the card, he felt something… _swapping,_inside of him…

-Behind his conscious mind-

"**_Naoe Riki, it's been a while._**_"_

…A dark voice. A dark silhouette appeared in the darkest corner of Riki's mind.

"…! Y-You are…"

"**_I told you before that we would meet again, didn't I? Now… Take this card, Ceremony of The that, haha… You will be able to summon one of *them*, haha. Good luck, oh, and, uh… Watch out for her…_**_"_ As the voice vanishes…

…_tap, tap, tap-_

"Naoe Riki, why are you still here?" …It's Kanata Futaki. Chief of the Disciplinary Committee.

"…Whatever do you mean?" Riki asked.

That made Kanata send a glare towards him-"Are you blind or deaf to the rules? School regulation no.1, anyone who is caught wandering here will be deemed as a trespasser." She pointed at the paper that is pasted on the wall at the left side of the hallway. "Are you blind? Can't you read that foster?"

"…?" Riki looked at the paper, it says, "Please take note that curfew starts at 5 PM, thank you very much." …that's what it says. Riki sweat dropped. "…I forgot."

"Hm," That made Kanata's glare even more sharper, she grabbed Riki's hand. "Follow me."

"Wh-What?"

"I said follow me!" She forcefully pulled Riki's hand and dragged him to the Disciplinary Committee room…

…

…

…Moments later…

"…" Riki feels annoyed. He was asked to write 700 words of apology, and then 800. Then, he got an ear off from the principal who was still at his office. Then Riki was asked to clean up a classroom as punishment. "…" So he's here, dusting off the floor with a broom.

…Then all of the sudden, 'Yami' Riki appeared behind his conscious mind.

"**_Seem to me… You could use a hand. Here,_**_"_'Yami' Riki raised his hand with card on it, Change of Heart. _"_**_Bring everyone what they deserve… Naoe Riki._**_"_

_-Flaaash-!_

The Change of Heart card on his hand glowed, then-

_-Flaaash-!_

"… … …" Riki's expression became emotionless… devoid of emotion, and… …cold. He's cold and emotionless at the moment. …He continued dusting off the floor regardless.

-Kanata entered the room. "Are you done yet?"

"… … …" No response. Riki kept dusting off the floor.

"…Hurry it up. The prefects will soon arrive here to make sure that no trespassers like you is still around here."

She said that as she has crossed her arms.

"… … …" No response. …Perhaps Riki simply ignored her, or that he didn't care, which is pretty much the same as ignoring. "… … … … … … … … …"

"… …. …" Kanata is eyeing him, then… "…Well, why were you in the corridor in the first place?"

"… …" Riki stopped dusting. "…Hm, you won't care even if I gave you the answer." He said, then he continued dusting the floor. "Or rather, you won't care either way. So what's the point? Will that even be meaningful right now? I don't think so… …So just shut up."

"... …" Kanata wasn't expecting that, she didn't imagine that someone meek like Riki would say that to her… "… …Well, why don't you tell me, anyway? Or… you don't have any comeback at that?"

Riki stopped dusting. "… …You want me to feel humility? …All right, fine." He continued dusting. "I will tell you this, when someone like me… when they feel helpless, or that their efforts… which are not seen as effective or helpful like the efforts of those who are smart, like you, and… Our efforts… are seen to be not effective… or helpful. Thus, our efforts are not considered… and are not appreciated…"

"…"

"…" Riki turned to Kanata with a sharp glare of his own, "So what's the point if I told you? You won't care, anyway. Our efforts… …are nothing compared to effective people like you guys. Who always receive recognitions for your intelligence. Unlike us who are simply… normal."

"… …" Kanata feels a bit guilty, and a bit understanding of what Riki is trying to say.

"Hm," Riki turned back to dusting off the floor, "Just like earlier… I feel lost… and much like people like you, you don't care what we're going through. You have a one tracked-mind in which it may seem like we're breaking the rules, you have no idea what we are going through. And, you don't even attempt to understand. So what's the point? Will my answer even matter? No, you won't care, anyway."

"… … … …You can stop now. I think that is clean enough." Kanata, now really feeling very guilty, declared that Riki's punishment is enough.

"…No. I'll finish this."

"What?" Kanata was slightly surprised at that.

"I don't want to earn any favor from _you_."

"…" …He said that, and he continued cleaning.

…

…Later, at the hallway…

"…Thank you for hard work." Kanata thanked Riki.

"Hmph," Riki started walking away…

"…A moment." She stopped him.

"… …" He slightly turned to her,

"…Though you may see the efforts of us… 'special'… people. We want to be…" She slightly looked downcast to the right, "… …normal, like you guys. We want to be normal. Where we can simply express our desires, but… we are burdened by responsibilities that are entrusted to us… Responsibilities are to be given, depending on those who are capable of it." She turned back to Riki, "Naoe, you efforts… should be appreciated. Those who do not show respect to such things, will receive none in kind…"

Riki turned away from Kanata, "… …Hmph, why are you telling me this? You made me go through hell just a moment ago, and now, I don't want to have anything else to do with _*you*_ or your conditions." He started walking away again.

"…I suppose not. Then, I shall make up for it. Meet me at the courtyard tomorrow, Naoe Riki-kun."

Riki stopped walking, "…I just said that I don't want to have anything else to do with you, right?"

"…Please, come if you can." She said as she left at the other direction.

"…Hm," Riki started walking, and he didn't even turned to Kanata as she has said that. "…I won't come. If you can hear me, then go away." He said that as he has walked away.

…From the other direction…

"…" Kanata is eyeing Riki as his back became small from her perspective. "…" She has formed a sad expression, "…Normal… Hm, you may not know," She turned to the direction forward, and had a downcast look. "I wish to be normal… just like you… and my little sister, Haruka… …You guys can have fun, and I am burdened by my family's entrusted responsibilities… …though you may think that I do not care for the efforts of others… I _do_ care…You have done well, Naoe-kun. …I shall make up for what I have done." She swore that and she left.

…

…

…The next day, at Riki's classroom…

"… …" Riki still has an emotionless face on his own face. It's lunch time now.

"Yaho~! Let's have lunch together, Riki-kun!" …A cheerful voice spoke up. It's Haruka.

"Oh, may I also join in that conversation that you two are having?" Kurugaya, who is sitting nearby and was hearing Haruka speaking up and inviting Riki, asked.

"Oh, Anego! Sure thing. Right, Riki-kun?" Haruka said to Riki as she has turned to him.

"… … … … … …" …No response.

"…? Hm?"

"Hm…?" Both Haruka and Kurugaya were curious at his silent response.

"Riki-kun?"

"… … …" He stood up. And left.

"Ah, Riki-kun! How about at the courtyard? That's where we're eating, okay?" Haruka said to Riki who was already by the door.

"… …" Riki didn't give a response, still. "…" He left.

""…Hm,""

Both Haruka and Kurugaya turned to each other, a bit confused of what happened just now.

…

…Later, at the courtyard…

…The three are seated at Kurugaya's usual table in this courtyard. Riki has remained silent for the most time. Kurugaya bought all three of them can drinks.

"Here, Riki-kun, this is for you!" Haruka said cheerfully as she is offering a can of coffee.

"… … …" …Riki grabbed the can from Haruka's hand in a cold manner in which it's like he snatched it from her hand, instead of accepting it.

"…" Haruka feels a bit oppressed at that behavior of his.

"…Boy, what's gotten into you? You're not acting like your usual self." Kurugaya said expressing her observation. "Usually, it's easy to tease you. Which is what makes you cute. Can you tell this onee-san what is in your mind?"

"… …I'll leave. You don't want me here, anyway." He said standing up.

""Huh?""

Both Kurugaya and Haruka said simultaneously.

Riki went to the vending machine, and bought two can drinks. He retrieved them after they came out. Then he approached the table once more, he put the two can drinks down. "Sorry for making you buy for me, you didn't need to. So, as repayment, I bought you a new one… _and,_ this is for wasting your money on my behalf. _And,_" He put down the can drink that was bought by Kurugaya. "You may also have this. Sorry for spending your money in a wasteful manner." He said, then he decided to leave.

"Huh…?" Kurugaya was completely taken by surprise there. "W-Wait, boy!"

"Riki-kun!"

"…Shut up." Riki said as he has continue walking away. …He left the courtyard.

""…Ah.""

Both Haruka and Kurugaya turned to each other.

"Did we… upset him?" Haruka asked with concern.

Kurugaya eyed the direction where Riki went, "Boy… Riki-kun… …What's gotten into you?"

…

…Hallway…

…Riki is walking down the hallway with a downcast look. He still has the same emotionless expression, then… He raised his head forward and-"Hm?"

"Hm?" …He and Rin came across each other. They're walking down the hallway. "…Riki."

"… … …" Riki's expression didn't changed as they continued walking then-he passed by her without even acknowledging her presence much.

"… …Hm," Rin stopped. She turned around to look at Riki, "Riki, we need to talk."

"…No, we don't." He said as he kept walking.

"I'll be waiting, okay?"

"…Wait all you want. No one will come." He said, and he continued walking without stopping.

"… …" Rin formed a sad expression at that. 'Is he… mad at me?'

…

…Later, after school, at Riki's classroom…

"… …" Riki is still at his desk, having a downcast gaze.

…Then someone approached him. It's Kyosuke.

"Hey, Riki."

"…" Riki has turned to him, "Kyosuke."

"Hm, hey, how are you doing? I heard from Masato about, uh…"

"…Hm," Riki has turned to his left with a bit of downcast gaze. "…What of it?"

"Well… …" Kyosuke has scratched the back of his head, at a loss for words. "Sorry for my sister's behavior. She is odd, I know. But she is also cute and… Oh, sorry." Feeling he chose the wrong words, and perhaps he felt that they were insulting, Kyosuke apologized. "Listen, Riki, don't give up. No matter what my sister says, you're the only one for her. So… Don't give up. All you need is courage. The warm of the heart is enough to melt anything in the path. So… Express your youth, Riki. That way, anything that comes in your way will not be heavy. And… …consider it as a mission, okay?" He grinned at that.

"… …No." Riki said without looking at him.

"Huh?"

…Then he glared at him. "Kyosuke, what is respect?"

"Eh? Re… Respect?"

"Ah… Because everything what we have been doing… …has been disrespecting everyone."

"Eh?"

"We're playing around while they are working hard… That is disrespectful, right? If I'm going to define respect, as in care for another, and disrespectful… being disregarding of the feelings of others, and even making it worse, that is bad, right…?"

"Uh…" Kyosuke is at a loss for words.

"So Kyosuke, at this rate… …I may quit… …Little Busters." He said with his hands on the desk.

"Ah…" Kyosuke was taken by great surprise, and was greatly shocked there. "Wha-What…? R-Riki, what are you saying? Is that… Is that a joke? I… I want you to stay… I…"

Riki stood up. "Hm, if you, the leader, can do something about that, then do it." Riki was about to walk away, but…

"Wait, Riki… I want to… I want to express my desire. I… …I'm assigning… …" Kyosuke slightly raised his head. "Riki, you have to become strong, even stronger than I am. That way, you will become a leader. Ah, I'm assigning leadership of Little Busters to you. Riki… surpass me, surpass everyone, and-"

-Riki turned around-"No. I won't do that."

"Eh?"

"…Kyosuke, asking someone to surpass them… …is a very stupid thought. Think about it, isn't that more like… …passing on the burden of someone to someone else… Isn't that more like, "take over my burdens, and let me have an easy time"…? …Don't make me laugh, Natsume Kyosuke. Because…" Riki slightly raised his gaze towards Kyosuke, "You want me to take your burdens…? Because asking me to surpass you… is pretty much like saying, "take cover my burdens, and I'll be left…" …in other words, asking someone to become stronger than they are is pretty much asking… or isn't more like, passing on the burdens of someone to someone else… and the other one… will get by free? So that… …he'll pass on the burdens to someone else, and he'll simply… get off easy? Get a grip of yourself, Natsume Kyosuke!"

"Ah…!" Kyosuke was greatly taken aback by that.

"I won't take such position. If you're going to ask me to surpass you… …Go face yourself." He said, then he turned around and left.

"Ah… W-Wait, Riki! What are you…?" …Riki has already left. "…Riki… You have… …become stronger… … …even stronger… …than I am… …Riki… You're…" '… …Passing on… …Yeah… Yeah…" Kyosuke seems to have realized something… Indeed… Only people will bear responsibility for their actions… "…Me asking him to surpass me… I don't have… ah, I see what you mean, Riki. That's pretty much like saying… …Become stronger, and forget about me… I'm… I'm betraying myself… Ah, Riki… You truly have… …have become more stronger than I am…"

…

…At the hallway…

"…" Riki is walking at this hallway. Then-

_Sliide-!_

…Then someone came out of the science club room.

"Hm?" …It's Mio. "…Naoe-san."

"…" Riki has stopped walking, and regarded her presence. "… … …" Then he started walking away.

"Are you going to practice? Natsume-san scheduled for us to have a practice."

"… … …" He didn't gave a response.

"…? Naoe?"

"… … …" He kept walking.

Mio blinked once, "Naoe? Is something the matter?"

"… …Hm," He continued walking after being addressed by Mio.

"…? Naoe… -san?"

…

…Later, at Riki's and Masato's room…

-Riki has arrived here.

"Hm? Oh, Riki." Masato, who is working out with his dumbbells, greeted his roommate.

"…"

_Swap-! Flash-!_

…Riki's emotionless face faded… and he has reverted back to his usual self.

"Masato… I'm back." He said smiling.

"Ah, welcome back." Masato smiled back. "By the way, you didn't show up during practice. Did something happened? Then again," Masato slightly looked away to the distance, "that idiot Kengo didn't come too."

"Kengo didn't?" Riki asked as he went to his flat bed, futon.

"Ah…" Masato turned his gaze back forward. "I don't know why… But… well, he said something about… Not being in the mood, and he can't seem to… ah, never mind. I didn't really get what he was saying." He continued working out. "Well, you can hit the bed, and I'll go, too, after having more time with my beloved dumbbells." He continued working out…

"…Thanks, Masato."

"Ah, no problem. Well, here goes-Hiaarrgh-!" He said raising his dumbbell.

"Hm, okay." Riki went to bed.

"Good night, Riki."

"Ah… …Ah." Riki slowly closed his eyes… '… …I was being… cold… today. Everyone was… …Hm, that was…'

"**_That was quite a performance._**_"_…A dark voice…

'…My other… self.' Riki addressed 'Yami' Riki.

"**_Keep the card in your arsenal. For you will soon encounter one of *THEM* in the future. Be prepared… for tomorrow… the moon is full…_**_"_

"…Full… Moon…?" Riki asked.

"**_Ah… And keep your voice down, moron. Well, good night._**_"_'Yami' Riki left.

"Hm? Did you say something, Riki?" Masato, who heard him say "Full Moon", asked.

"Hm, no, nothing… Just… thinking of something."

"Hm, I see… Well, don't think hard, man, you'll stress yourself."

"All right…" Riki slowly closed his eyes…

…End of Chapter 1…


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Busters: Mirror Seal**

**Chapter 2: The Magician part 2**

…At the school grounds…

…A lot of students are going at the same direction. They are all headed for the school building.

"…" Riki, who has an emotionless expression right now, due to…

…Flashback…

…5 AM, at Riki's and Masato's room…

…Riki woke up and rose his body up. "Hm… Ah. _yaaawn,_" He covered his mouth as he has given out a yawn. "Ah. Hm, hm?" Riki looked to his down-left, and saw the Change of Heart card. "…This is…" He picked it up.

_-Swap-Flaash-!_

…Upon looking at the card, it became active…

"…Ah." Riki's expression became emotionless… …It seems he swapped side with his… …dark demeanor. "…Hm, it happened again. Hm, intriguing card." He said slightly playing his card…

…End of Flashback…

..."Oi! Riki!" Kyosuke's voice is heard…

"Hm? Oh, Kyosuke. Good morning." He greeted Kyosuke who ran up to his side and they walked together.

"Ah, good morning. _Yaawn,_ well, today is Saturady, finally. I can hunt for a job later. We have Golden Week coming up, anyway."

"Hm, is that so." Riki said as they continued walking together.

"Ah… …Hey, Riki. Thanks for yesterday."

"Huh…?" Riki has slightly turned to him.

"For… For giving me hope. And making me… listen to myself."

"…Listen to yourself?" He asked, as they continued walking.

"Ah… …Perhaps I was being stupid when I told you to surpass me… But now, I realize… that I may have been just running away from my own responsibility. I know you're not much a tactician, Riki… or very smart, for that matter."

"Hm," Riki closed his eyes, as he has turned his gaze forward. "Ah… I'm not."

"Ah." Kyosuke nodded. "But you know… a true leader is someone who can unite everyone."

"Hm, that certainly fits you."

"No, not really."

"Huh?" Riki has turned to him. "…You are able to gather up everyone, and…"

"Yeah, so? Gathering and uniting are rather different things, Riki. You see… Yeah, I gather everyone, but do I get them to get united or something? Maybe I did it once, or twice… But in the end, I cannot do that, anymore."

"…Why's that?"

Kyosuke closed his eyes, and slightly looked downcast. Then he opened them and looked ahead, "Because… In the end, I'm out of ideas. I cannot think anymore of any fun games . Only… Hm, I guess I'm saying… We're now at a stage where childish games do not intrigue us, anymore. And yeah, like you said… …I lack respect… Or at least, there were a lot of times when I didn't had respect. Hm," Kyosuke has nodded to himself as they continued walking. "As we are now in this stage, Riki, I cannot unite everyone, anymore. Children may easily be united, but in the end, they grow up. But to tell the truth, Riki, you may have done better." He turned to Riki, and smiled…

"…Why's that?"

"Because… If you have gotten stronger as you are now back then… I imagine, that you may have brought us to something more fun and excited. That is why… you're our _leader._ There is a difference between leader and _leader_, Riki."

"…I don't understand."

"That's fine. You see, leader is someone who can be a uniting figure, or who can give hope. Perhaps I may have stood up like that… …Everyone is capable of that, but in the end, not all of us are capable of lifting the hope of others. Riki, you are… You are able to give hope to others, and give them strength. That is something I cannot do. That is why… You're our uniting figure, that is why you're _our_leader."

"… …Uniting… …Giving hope…? Didn't you do that before? Like… How you extended your hand to me that time?" Riki recalled the time he was invited into Little Busters…

"Hm, did I gave you hope…? No, I don't think so. It was you all along."

"What…?" Riki has turned to Kyosuke as he has said that.

"It was you… You gave yourself hope, not me, Riki."

"…" Riki turned his gaze forward… "…You are also able to give hope to someone, anyone can." They have arrived at the school building.

"That may so, but… …Riki, not everyone can _lift_hope. What's the difference, you may ask? Lift and give hope… What's the difference?"

"…" Riki just stood by the entrance as Kyosuke reached out to the lockers. "Difference…? Lift… and give…"

"Ah." Kyosuke opened his locker, "Just like you have lifted hope into my heart yesterday… You're really something, you know that. It's true that I was able to give our comrades hope, but you… You can lift it… _without_giving it. You're like a Sun… That is why… you're our uniting figure, your mere presence alone is like already an invincible lucky charm, that is why you…" Kyosuke turned to Riki with a warm smile. "That is why I'm assigning you as our leader. Of course, the tactics still falls to me. You can act as our uniting figure, while I give out plans for the team."

"…Like an advisor." Riki commented.

"Ah… Sounds good, right?"

"…Ah." Riki has an half-slight smile on his face, despite being emotionless.

"Ah. Hehe," Kyosuke grinned cheerfully, "Well, if that's settle, I better get going, then. See you later, leader." Kyosuke was about to leave, but… "Oh, and Riki…" But before that, he turned to Riki one last time… "Riki, the capability of a leader… …is to be able to lift everyone's hope with just words. You don't have to give it to them that way, you can simply… …show them hope." Kyosuke left afterwards.

"…Huh, hope, huh." Riki said, contemplating on the word. "Hm," He has turned his gaze forward. …Just then, someone familiar came passing by ahead.

"Hm?" …It's Kanata.

"… …Futaki-san."

"…Naoe-kun." She said. "… …You didn't show up… …I saw you with Haruka and Kurugaya-san…"

"… …They dragged me." He said with his gaze directed to the down-left direction.

"…I see. Then It wasn't your choice of not coming to see me."

Riki turned back to her, "Ah… … …"

"Naoe, can you meet me after half of the lesson session?"

"…You still feel like doing something? Don't, you don't have to."

"Hm," Kanata gently shook her head. "No, that is not the case. I may have treated you unfairly and unjust… I'm willing to make up for it. Ah, it's now time." She said as she has turned to clock on the wall. "I must be going now. See you, Naoe-kun." She said as she has waved at him, then she left.

"… …Hm," He decided to go to his own class. Then he remembered something… '…Full Moon… What did my other self meant…?'

…

…Later, during lunch break…

"… …" Riki, who is now back to his usual self, is pondering about the Full Moon that his other self has mentioned. 'What did he meant by…?'

-Just then, Kurugaya approached him.

"Riki-kun."

"…Kurugaya-san… …Hm," Remembering what happened yesterday, Riki prepared himself… "…What is it?"

"Can you come with me to my usual table…?"

"… …" Riki closed his eyes, and turned away. He has somewhat become used to in acting in an emotionless manner, despite not being in that _other side_of his. "…No, I won't come."

"Why? Being offered by a beautiful lady, and you would not accept it?" She said, she crossed her arms together…

"… …Huh, I have no time for your antics, Kurugaya-san. Leave me alone." He said as he has closed his eyes, and turned his gaze downcast on the desk.

"…I see. Very well." She left… …And… "… …I am sorry. I heard what happened between you and Rin-kun… And I shouldn't have teased you that time…"

"…Shut up." This is now the _other side_ speaking. "Not another word." He said in a threatening tone.

"…" Kurugaya, taken by great surprise, turned to him with a mild, surprised expression. "…Riki-kun? … … …Hm, okay. Very well." She obliged to the request of sort, and went back to her own seat.

…

…Later, still lunch break, at Kurugaya's usual spot…

…The girls have gathered here to discuss something…

"Why did we met up here? Are we gonna play again?" Komari asked, being seated on the grass along with the others in a circle position.

"Oh, are we going to play again?" Kud got excited at the thought, but…

"Kurugaya-san, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Mio asked, getting to the point. It was Kurugaya who gathered everyone here.

Kurugaya, who is seated with her arms crossed, began, "Ah. Well, it's concerning Rin-kun." She said, then she turned to Rin along with the others.

"Rin-chan? What is this about her?" Komari asked.

"Oh, about… about her relationship with Naoe-san, and…" Kud started, but trailed off…

"Riki-kun?" Komari asked with a finger on her chin, and a question mark has appeared above her head.

"Ah… T-That's…" Kud has turned Komari with uncertainty, then she warily eyed Rin who was already becoming discomforted…

"…" She has a downcast gaze. "…We broke up. Because… I don't feel… that's it going to work out, but…"

"Rin-kun, you are aware of the changes in _his_behaviour, right?" Kurugaya asked, becoming serious.

"Eh?" Rin raised her head, and has faced Kurugaya. "What do you mean?"

"Recently, he's been… cold. Uncaring. Emotionless. Not as emotionless as Mio-kun, but… …but very emotionless than her."

"Emotionless?" Mio asked.

"Ah… I don't know what happened, but it seems like… He has… changed."

"Hm," Haruka turned her gaze downcast. "Yesterday, I invited him for lunch, but… He… b-bought us drinks, and…"

"Which I was planning to give him. I saved them at the fridge, but… …he didn't want to talk to me." Kurugaya said, recalling her previous conversation with Riki. "Hm, seriously, something is _off_here." She said as she has closed her eyes, and expressed a very serious face.

"Riki-kun… being emotionless? That can't be…" Komari said feeling in disbelief.

"No, I… …I think saw that impression from him before." Mio said, recalling her meeting with Riki that day… "He didn't attended practice as well."

"Oh, that's right, I…" Komari was about to say something, but…

"Natsume-san just informed us, we won't have practice for three months." Kud said.

"""Eh?"""

Everyone has a question mark above their heads.

"What do you mean? We won't be playing, anymore?" Haruka asked.

"Hm," Kud nodded. "Right now, Natsume-san is very busy. He's trying to find a job that is suitable for him. And… well… I don't think he can focus on our strategies and tactics while he's doing it. Also… We gotta focus on our studies as our practice may not give us enough time to study."

"Ehhh~~, but studying is boring~" Haruka pouted.

"Well, it's true that… Ah." Kurugaya spotted Riki who was walking at the hallway…

"… … …" He has an emotionless face on his facial expression.

"Ah, Riki-kun! Over heeere-!"

"Naoe-san!" Komari and Kud waved at him, calling him out.

Riki stopped walking, and turned to them. "… …" He saw them waving at him. "… …Hm,' His expression became stern, then he continued walking…

"Ah, Riki-kun! Won't you join us? We can have snacks while we're talking here!" Komari said, waving still.

"Ah, come join us, Naoe-san! It'll be fun for all of us!" Kud supported.

"… … … … … …" …No response. "…" He kept walking.

""Eh?""

Both Komari and Kud were a bit disappointed at that.

"R-Riki-kun…?" Komari called out, but Riki just ignored her and kept walking.

"… …See? What did we tell you?" Kurugaya said.

"Tha-That was… strange." Komari said.

"A-Ah." Kud weakly, and reluctantly, nodded.

"That was… …strange." Mio commented as she eyed the direction where Riki went.

"Riki-kun… …Did something happened to him? He's been acting like this ever since yesterday…" Haruka said.

"…Maybe we should talk to him. …I'm not sure what would be his response though…" Kurugaya said.

"…Riki." Rin muttered, as she feels a bit guilty for all of this.

…

…At the hallway, first floor…

…_tap, tap, tap,_

Riki is walking down this hallway, and… "Hm?" He spotted someone coming out of a classroom. …It's Kanata.

"Hm?" Their eyes met upon her coming out.

"…Futaki-san."

"…Naoe-kun. Hm, perfect timing." She said and she brought out a pink bento. "Naoe-kun, will you… …will you share your time with me during this period?"

"… …Ah."

"Hm," Kanata smiled, "Let us go, then. To the Disciplinary Committee room." She said as she turned around while holding the bento.

"…To write more apology letter?" Riki asked sarcastically.

"…No, we're going to have lunch together. Let us go, Naoe."

"…Hm," He followed her and they went to the room where Kanata is mostly present.

…

…Disciplinary Committee room…

…Riki and Kanata are seated across each other on a table.

"Here, help yourself, Naoe-kun." She presented a bento, and allowed Riki to have any.

"… …" Riki eyed Kanata, a bit suspicious, then grabbed the spoon and took some… … … …It's very delicious, Riki could picture an oasis from tasting it. "… … …It's good." He said to Kanata.

Kanata smiled, "I see, that's good."

"…Have some."

"Ah, I already have one." She presented another bento. She opened it, then she put her hands together for a prayer. "Itadakimasu." She said.

"…" Riki did the same, "Itadakimasu." He said, then he started eating along with Kanata.

…

…Later…

…Both of them have finished eating, and Riki fixed the bento he ate at. Kanata extended a hand, "There's no need to fix it, Naoe-kun. I'll do it."

"… …" Riki fixed it, anyway.

"... …Why?" Kanata asked.

"… …Because there isn't much I can do, and I doubt that this help is effective…" He said as he has finished fixing the bento.

"…Are you implying… that your efforts are not effective or of any use at all?"

"…" Riki had no response to that.

"Naoe-kun," Kanata stood up, walked up to Riki's side-his right side-and grabbed his hands. "No effort is useless, or ineffective, though they may be of little help, yes, but what matters most is that you are exerting effort. You are doing what you are capable of, and that is the whole point. If you give out your effort, then expect that you shall be deserving of respect as a result. Those who do not show respect, shall receive none in kind."

"… …Thank you."

"Hm," She let go of his hands. "Now, you better get moving. Class is starting."

"…Ah." Riki stood up, and was about to leave…

"Naoe-kun… No, Riki-kun." As Riki was about to leave out through the door, she called him that, which caused him to stop. "Thank you." She said smiling.

"…I didn't do anything." He said without turning to her.

"No, you are… you have lifted hope in me. For that, I am grateful." She said smiling more…

"…What?" Riki recalled Kyosuke's words…

"_Riki, the capability of a leader… …is to be able to lift everyone's hope with just words. You don't have to give it to them that way, you can simply… …show them hope."_

"…Hope, huh. … …Farewell, Futaki-san." He was about to leave as he stepped out of the room…

"You have also helped my sister, Haruka, which is no small effort, Naoe… No, Riki-kun."

"… … …Hm, I did it for a friend." Riki said with his eyes closed.

"Hm, I see. Then, Riki-kun, remember, do and you shall be rewarded. Respect is crucial is succeeding."

"Respect… huh."

"Hmhm," Kanata nodded. "What you deserve will come to you. And that may vary to various individuals, but also the same at the same time."

"…I see. Well, see you." He left.

"Ah, see you." She said, waving at him as he left.

…

…

…Later, before Midnight, at the train station…

"…" Riki found himself here, there are only a few passengers about as it is now about to become midnight. Riki came here because he had a bad premonition in which something like an omen is coming… 'I feel… like something is coming… and…'

…Then, the train arrived…

…Much later…

…The train left, with Riki being the only passenger in one car…

"What am I doing here…" He said, with him seated at one seat…

…The train passed by a district… …The moon is indeed full tonight, just like what 'Yami' Riki said. Though there is an eerie sensation about it…

_-Sharp-!_

_-Sharp!_

…Yeah, something is _definitely_ eerie about it…

…Just now, there was a sharp sensation for those who can feel it… Almost like… a seal. And…

_-Sharp-! Flaash-! Waaaarrrpp-!_

…Everything became greenish in color, and the color of water became that of red as blood…

…The train that Riki is still on is still moving, though.

"Huh?" Riki looked about at his surrounding, it's all greenish… "What the…"

…_Shaadee…_

…Riki felt something dark in his mind stirring…

"**_Yo, my other Riki. Welcome… to the dark hour._**_"_'Yami' Riki said. **(Note: The dark hour in this story is similar to the Fuzetsu in Shakugana no Shana)** _"_**_A time period of where everything else is "sealed" while some may be able to move. By the way, those three girls… That cheerful and bubbly, Komari, I think, that sweet tooth, Haruka, and the short girl that you call Kud is up ahead…_**_"_

"Wha-What…!?" Riki was taken by great shock there. He stood up from his seat with haste and anxiety-

"**_Huh, I knew you would react like that. Have no fear, the god, Ra, is watching over you. You have him in the sea of your soul._**_"_

"…? Ra?" Riki asked with a big question mark above his head.

"**_The Winged Dragon of Ra, to be precise. Use him with the Ceremony of the Gods card, and… haha, I have not told you yet, but this is something you can call a "persona"._**_"_

"…? Persona?"

"**_Right… As in when you summon a monster, you also feel its experience. Shall we say that… when it's in pain, you may also feel the same pain. And at the same time, if your monster is a god, then you will also receive… godly strength, sounds excited?_**_"_

"…? Uh… I don't think… I follow your…"

"**_Hm, as expected. Very well, use the Ceremony of the Gods, Riki-kun, you will see Ra shortly. Oh, and there are… other persona-users here. Be wary of them, and go forth without falter._**_"_

…_shaaaaddee…_

,,,'Yami' Riki seems to have left into the darkest corner of Riki's mind.

"…Ceremony… of the Gods… Hm," Riki brought out the just card that was mentioned by 'Yami' Riki. And was also given to him… "Hm, what is…"

_-Flaaashh-!_

"Huh…?" The card has glowed brightly.

"_Roooaaaarr-!"_

"_Hoooaaarrrggh-!"_

"_Groooooaaaaarr-!"_ Riki heard the voices of mystical beasts…

"Huh…?" Then Riki could see…

"_Roooaaaarrr…!"_A golden/yellow phoenix that seems to be gigantic…

"_Hooooaaaarrrgghh-!"_ A blue, humanoid god-like giant…

"_Groooooaaaaarrr-!"_ A long, red-like dragon with two mouths that is unrealistic…

"Those are… …the gods?" Riki asked, and then-

"_Rooooaaaarr-!"_…The Winged Dragon of Ra, as Riki could tell the name by feeling it, is seen in Riki's sight, then…

"_You are a noble child to possess such a noble light… In that case, I shall grace you with the grace of the Sun's grace…"_Ra said to Riki, and…

_Flaash-!_

_Strength: 99_

_Dexterity: 99_

_Intelligence: 30_

_Wisdom: 50_

_Charisma: 99_

…These stats are something that can be related to Riki, as he has indeed become "godly" in stats, as he feels physically stronger.

"Ah! I… I…" He looked at his palm, and closed and opened it repeatedly, supposedly, he's feeling his newfound might. "I feel… strong and radiant… Is this… because of Ra-san?" He's opening and closing it still… "Hm, with this, I'll…"

"_Kyaaaahh-!"_

""_Gyaaaaahhh-!""_

"…!" Riki heard voice up ahead. "Th-Those are…"

…Flashback…

…Rin, Kud and Haruka are inside the train car that is ahead of the train car where Riki is. Everything has become greenish in color, and then… …weird creatures with lantern on their heads appeared. They came from above, and there's a lot of them! These are… Shadows. Monsters that appear during the dark hour and they're preying on anyone within the seal-dark hour-who are moving. The rest of the people around are not moving, and they are frozen in time.

"Wha-Wha-Wha-What is this…!?" Haruka asked as she has stood up, feeling anxious and scared of the monsters in front. She stood in front of the monsters with Kud and Rin at the side-

"Kyaaaah!" "Gyaaaahh-!"

The two hid behind her-

…End of Flashback…

"Those voices were…" Riki recognized those voices and…

…

…At the car ahead…

"Gyaaaaah!" "Kyaaaaah!" Rin and Kud screamed in fear as they hid behind Haruka.

"Wha-What are these… These are monsters!" Haruka said, eyeing the monsters that are approaching, and she's frightened just like the other two. "Wha-Wha-What are we gonna do!? Ah~~D-Don't just hide behind me! I-I can't handle these… weird… things… Or whatever they are, this is like an RPG game of that game I just bought the other day. Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor!"

"This is no time to relate it to games! We gotta do something!" Rin said.

"B-But, what are we going to do…?" Kud asked, with tears on her eyes due to fright.

"_Grooooaaaarr!"_

"_Grooooaaaarr-!"_

"""Kyaaaaaahh-!"""

The three girls screamed, and-

"_Groooaaaarr-!"_

"_Groooaaaarr-!"_

All of the monsters attacked altogether-

"Th-They're coming…! Kyaaaahh!" Haruka cowered in fear while being in front of the other two.

"H-Haruka!" Rin exclaimed, worried.

"R-Rin-san! Look out!" Kud said, alarming Rin of the approaching monsters.

"Gr," Rin eyed the approaching monsters, "Kyaaa-"

""Kyaaaahh-!""

Both Rin and Kud hugged each other as the monsters approached. Then-

"RA! Provide them with Infinity barrier!" …RIki came running with the card of the Winged Dragon of Ra in his hand…

…Flashback…

…A card has appeared on RIki's hand in a flashing, golden light… This is… the Winged Dragon of Ra card.

"Winged Dragon… of Ra? Isn't this… a duel monster card? Come to think of it," Riki brought out the Change of Heart card, and… "Just like this card, it's-No, wait! I have to get to-" He turned his gaze to the direction where the cars ahead are located. And-

_Flaash-!_

"_Rooooaaarr! I shall accompany thou for the sake of thy experience."_Ra said.

"Okay… Let's go, Ra!"

…End of Flashback…

_Flaaassshh-! Block-!_

All of the monsters couldn't reach the girls as a barrier separated them from them, protecting them. This is the work of Ra and Riki.

""Wha…!""

Both Rin and Kud said in surprise…

"Huh…? R-Riki-kun?" Haruka, who is still slightly cowering in fear, saw Riki standing in front of them bravely, facing the monsters in front. The barrier is preventing them from reaching Riki.

"Ra, God Burst Cannon!" Riki said with a extended hand forward-

"_Rooooaaarr-!"_Ra appeared above Riki in a spectral-like form in which his full body isn't shown, but his torso has shown in a spirit form and-_"Rooooaaaarr-!" *BLAAAAAAASSTT-!* *ABLAAAAAAZZZZEEEE-!*_

"_Groooaaarr-!"_

"_Groooaaarr-!"_

"_Grrrrooooaaaaarrr-!"_The monsters were all burned to a crisp, and they dissolved into black mists as they died.

The fires of Ra dissipated soon afterwards.

"_huff, huff_, ah." Riki caught his breath as the battle ended.

The three girls were watching him from behind him.

"Ri-Riki…" Rin said, at a loss for words.

"_huff,_ah." Riki turned around to face them, "Everyone, are you all right?"

…

…

"Wow! What was that! Riki, that was… that was a chicken, wasn't it!? And-and-and… And it toasted those monsters, right!?" Haruka asked excitedly.

Riki sweat dropped. "Uh… C-Chicken… N-No, that was Ra… Winged Dragon of Ra, to be precise, and he's a phoenix… not a chicken."

"Eh? He's not…?" Haruka asked with a big question mark above his head.

"Naoe-san!" Kud called out, "That was…" She said in awe as she stared at Riki and…

"…That was very cool! How did you do that, Riki?" Rin asked excitedly.

"W-Well, uh… W-With this card…" He showed the card of the Winged Dragon of Ra.

"Eh? Duel Monsters?" Haruka recognized the card.

""Duel Monsters?""

Both Rin and Kud asked.

"Ah, I know that card." She took the card from Riki's hand. "I have some, too." She reached out to her pocket, and brought out a deck.

"Ah, S-Saigusa-san. You have…"

…_Shaaaadeee…_

…Something dark has just stirred in Riki's mind…

"**_Ah yes, before I forget, my other me, those with duel monster cards… can manifest their own "personas" should they have it. This is Dark Game, you know._**_"_

'Dark Game…?'

"**_Yes… So if I were you, I advise her to use those cards as… Hm, well, you'll see…_**_"_'Yami' Riki vanished to the darkest depths of Riki's mind.

"W-Wait, Saigusa-san," Riki took the deck from Haruka's hand. He checked the cards, "Where did you get these?" He's checking them out, one by one.

"Oh, I just bought it. It's kinda cool, plus, I like the game of dueling."

"That's beside the point right now, we-" Rin tried to reason, but-

_-Shaattter-!_

_-Breaakk-!_

…More monsters came crashing down from above, and landed behind both Kud and Rin.

"_Groooaaaarr-!" "Groooaaarr-!"_

"Uwa-Ga-Gaa….!"

""Gwaaaaahhh-!""

Rin was taken by surprise, and she and Kud exclaimed in fear.

"Gyaa~~! Wh-Where did they came from!?" Haruka exclaimed, taking two steps backward. "R-Riki-kun!" She hid behind Riki.

"Gr, Saigusa-san, listen up, you can fight those monsters… You, too, Kud-san, Rin." He said to the girls.

""Huh?""

Both girls, Rin and Kud, turned to him in disbelief.

"F-Fight them…? B-But… how do we…" Haruka said, feeling frightened and is in disbelief, too.

"Here, take this card." Riki handed over a "Seiyaryu" card.

"Eh…? S-Seiyaryu?" Haruka has taken it and…

_Flaaash-!_

"Gyaaah!" It glowed, causing her to avert her eyes from it.

"It worked… Just like what my other me said… You can fight now, Saigusa-san!" Riki encouraged.

"Huh? Wha-What do you…"

"_Gweeeekk-!"_A specter-like form of Seiyaryu appeared to the side.

"Gyaah! Wh-What is…"

"S-Saigusa-san, that's…" Kud said, but is at loss for words…

"You summoned… that thing?" Rin asked.

"S-Summon…?" Haruka asked, looking at Seiyaryu.

"Ah, you can summon "personas" and fight these things." Riki explained.

"_Gweeeekk-!_"

"""Huh…?"""

All three girls turned to Riki and said that.

"Wha-What do you mean, Riki…?" Rin asked.

"_Groooaaarr-!"_

"_Groooaaarr-!"_ The monsters didn't wait, and they all attacked.

_Flash-! Block-!_

The barrier provided by Ra stopped them, however.

"Gyaah! Wha-What are we going to do?" Haruka asked, frightened.

"Listen to me, Rin, Kud-san, take these." Riki gave the two girls cards. Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician.

They took it.

""Huh…?""

They both said as they stared at the cards that were given. Rin has Dark Magician, and Kud has Dark Magician Girl.

"Dark Magician… Girl?" Kud asked.

"Dark Magician…? What are-"

_Flaaassshh-!_

"Guah!" Kud averted her eyes from her card that is glowing.

"Wh… What's going on?" Rin herself has averted her eyes from her card that is glowing. Just then…

_Flash-!_

Dark Magician is summoned.

_Flaash-!_

"Hiya!" …Dark Magician Girl as well.

"Black Magician! Black Magician Girl!" Riki called out.

The two magicians turned to him.

"Thank you for answering the call!" He said to them.

They both smiled. ""Hm,"" They both nodded.

"R-Riki! Wh-What are these _things!?_" Rin asked in awe as she is keeping her distance from the two mages.

"S-Something came out of the cards…!" Kud is keeping her distance as well due to surprise.

The two magicians turned to them,

"Please, do not be afraid of us. We'll help you." Dark Magician Girl assured. "By the way, you can just call me Mana."

""Hm… Mana?""

They both asked.

"Hm," Dark Magician Girl nodded.

"That aside, let us protect you and take care of these abominations." Dark Magician said with his rod pointed at the monsters. "Simply give the command."

"Rin, order Dark Magician to attack and he'll follow. You have to do that first." Riki said to Rin.

"Eh…? Uh…" She has turned to the monsters… "…O-Okay… Then," She slowly, and nervously, pointed at the monsters… "Attack them!"

"At your will!" Dark Magician went for the move and-"Here goes-Black Magic!"

…_Shaaaaaddeee-!_

A dark wave was sent towards the monsters.

_-_**_Shatter!_**

**_-Shatter!_**

**_Shaattterr-!_**

**_Shaattterr-!_**

…The monsters felt darkness has infiltrated them, and they shattered like glass and dissolved into black mists upon being defeated by Dark Magician.

"Hmph," Dark Magician prepared for more…

"W-Wow…" Rin was amazed at that.

"Amazing…" Kud said.

"R-Rin, how did you…" Haruka asked.

"Simply give them command, and they'll follow." Riki said to the girls.

"""Huh…?"""

The girls turned to him as they have said that.

Mana and Dark Magician turned to them, "Ah, please give us command, our masters." Mana said.

"Ah… And you may call me Mahado. Now, let us proceed on." Mahado said facing the direction forward.

"There are more of them, I think. And-"

_-Shaatterr-!_

_-Breaaakk-!_

_Shatterr-!_

More monsters came from the rooftop, and have broken in.

"Kyaah!" Haruka fell on the ground from shock, "S-Seiyaryu, g-get them!" She said hysterically.

"_Gweeeekkk-!"_

_*BLAAAAAASSSTT-!* *ABLAAAAAAAZZZEEE-*_

"_Groooaaaarr-!"_The monsters were incinerated by that pinkish flames.

"W-Wow…" Kud was amazed once again, as well as Rin.

"Pink flame…?"

"…Huh?" Haruka opened her eyes and saw that Seiyaryu just defeated some of the monsters. "I… did it?"

"Ah," Riki nodded. "Come on, guys, let's defeat them."

The three girls felt like hope has been lifted to their hearts.

Haruka stood up, "Then… all I have to do is…" She said, facing the monsters and…

"Th-Then… B-Black Magician Girl! I-I mean… M-Mana, d-defeat them!" Kud said.

"Hai! Master!" Mana flew, and… she rotated her rod and-"Dark Burning Attack-!"

_*ABLAAAAAAZZEE-!*_

Some monsters were destroyed.

"Yeah!" Mana cheered after the attack.

"Ah…!" Kud smiled.

"That was amazing!" Rin said.

"Then…" Haruka began smiling.

"""We can fight now!"""

The girls said excitedly.

"Wow, all right, Seiyaryu, attack! Destroy them all!" Haruka commanded of Seiyaryu.

"Mahado-san, attack more!" Rin commanded with an extended hand forward.

"Mana-san, please, protect us!" Kud said, pointing at the monsters.

"Huah!" Mahado went into position.

"Hiya!" Mana joined him.

"_Gweeeekkk-!"_ Seiyaryu flew beside the two magicians and-

_*BOOOOMM-!*_

The monsters were defeated, and turned into black mists….

"""YAAAAYYY-!"""

The girls cheered at their victory.

"…" Riki simply smiled at their energetic attitude, then-

…Suddenly, the train started to speed up.

"Huh…?" Riki had a bad feeling about it.

"""Huh…?"""

The girls stopped cheering as they also noticed that the train is speeding up.

"Wha-What's happening…?" Mana asked.

"This vehicle…" Mahado said looking at the ceiling, and around the train car. "It's increasing its speed."

"We already know that, master!"

"Ah…"Riki is eyeing the surrounding around. "Could it be… No one else is active, but… Could it be…" Riki had a bad idea and feeling… "Is a monster… controlling the train…?" He asked while staring at the door ahead…

"""Huh…?"""

The three girls turned to Riki.

"Wh-What do you mean, Riki-kun?" Haruka asked, feeling frightened.

"…What do you mean that no one else is active…?" Rin asked.

"Hm, our master is correct. Right now, this is… Hm, it will take a lot of time to explain this, but-" Mahado tried to explain but…

…Suddenly, the train became even more faster than before…

This alerted everyone, and made them feel nervous…

"Uh… I-Is this… a bad sign…?" Haruka asked as she has looked through the window to see what's going on outside, then she turned to Riki.

"If this keeps on… this train… will hit another train." Riki concluded…

"""Eh…?"""

The three girls said.

…

…

…

…Silence over broom, then…

"""GYAAAAAHHHHHH-!"""

The three girls screamed in a panic.

"Wha-What…!?" Mana herself felt afraid.

"Be calm! We can still resolve this!" Mahado assured.

"B-But master, we're going to…"

"Hey, don't just stay calm there, Riki-kun! What are we gonna do!?" Haruka asked Riki in a hysterical manner with tears on her eyes.

"W-We have to get out of this train!" Rin went for the windows at the right side, but…

"H-Hey! Don't do that! You'll get injured!" Mana went to her, and stopped her from doing something rash.

"The-The controls are at the front car…" Kud said eyeing the door ahead.

"Ah, we have to get there, and stop whoever… or whatever it is that is controlling the train. Yosh, here goes…!" Riki ran ahead and-he opened the door and ran all the way to the front car.

"Ah, Naoe-san!" "Riki!"

Kud and Rin exclaimed, calling out to him.

"H-Hey, Riki-kun! Wait up! Don't leave us!" Haruka ran up to follow him, with Seiyaryu following suit.

"Naoe-san!" "Riki!"

Kud and Rin followed them, with Mana and Mahado following.

"What should we do, master?" She asked her master.

"We have no choice but to defeat our adversary in front, come, let us go!"

"Hai!" The two of them followed-by flying-their masters.

…

…

…They arrived at the door that leads to the front car, and the train has increased more in speed…

"Th-This is it…" Riki said facing the door.

"_huff, huff,_ R-RIki-kun, th-the train… it's not slowing down…!" Haruka said eyeing the surrounding outside, and she could tell that the train has become even more faster…

"At this rate…" Kud herself is watching the surrounding outside, and…

"D-Don't say it! We gotta go through this!" Rin said.

"Ah, let's go."

_-Thudbtcht-!_

Riki kicked the door open, and…

"Huh?" Riki saw something very out of place.

"…Huh?" Haruka turned to the direction where Riki is watching after watching the surrounding outside. "Th-That's…"

""Huh…?""

Both Rin and Kud also turned to the front car after watching the surrounding outside.

""Ah…""

Both Mahado and Mana also couldn't believe it.

In front of them is a… …A multi-handed creature that is black-greenish in color. It's wielding a mask that seems to be its "eyes", it drew out blades from its hands and-"Grooooaaar," it faced the group. _"Grooooaaarr-!"_ It drew up its swords,

"Wha-What is that…!?" Haruka exclaimed.

"_Groooaaarr,"_ The monster slowly approaches…

"Th-That's the thing… that is controlling this train! We have to defeat it to stop this train!" Riki said.

"Ah, very well," Mahado turned to Rin, "Master, we are yours to command!"

"Ah," Rin has turned to Mahado, "Hm," She nodded.

"Please give the command, Kud-san." Mana said to Kud who she is floating beside with.

"H-Hm," Kud gave her a nod.

"Yosh… Seiyaryu, attack!" Haruka said with an extended hand forward.

"_Gweeeekk-!" *BLAAAAAASSSTT-!* *ABLAAAAAAZZEE-!*_

…The flames of Seiyaryu didn't seem to have affected the monster.

"_Groooaaarr-"_

"Huh…? Wha-What…? Hey, why is it not being destroyed by the flames…?" Haruka asked.

"It's immune to flames! You best not use that element!" Mahado said.

"Ehh~~? R-Really…? Tha… That's not… cool." Haruka said, feeling disappointed.

"Hm, then… Black Magician! Attack that thing!" Rin commanded.

"As you wish! Huaargh!"

_-Shaaaaaaddddee-!_

Mahado launched a black magic towards the monster-

"_Grooooaaaarr-!"_

_*Mirror Force*_

The monster has cast some sort of barrier…

"I'll join you, master! Kud-san!" Mana went into position beside her master.

"Hm," Kud nodded, "Black Magician Girl, attack!" She said with an extended hand forward.

""Huaaah!""

Both magicians went into position and…

"Ah, wait! I know that barrier! It's Holy Barrier-Mirror Force! In duel monsters, it redirects back the attack of a monster, and-" Before RIki could finish with his explaination-

_*Refleeeect-!* *Refleeeeecctt-!*_

The attacks of both magicians were halted by the barrier, and they are being redirected back.

""Ah…!""

Both Mahado and Mana were horrified at the development and…

_*BLAAAAAAASSSTT-!*_

Their attacks are redirected back.

"""Gyaaaaahhh-!"""

The three girls screamed in a panic due to the development.

"M-Master!" Mana exclaimed, worried.

"Hm," Riki took out one card from Haruka's deck. "Trap Card! Negate Attack!"

_*Shanchnt* *Shanchnt* *Shanchnt!* *Shanchnt!*_

…The redirected attacks disappeared in the spiral barriers that appeared.

"Ah…" Haruka was relieved. "Ah." She smiled.

""Riki!"" "Riki-kun!"

The girls exclaimed happily.

Both Mahado and Mana turned to RIki,

"Master! Well done!" She said.

"Nice timing, our master." Mahado said.

'…With this deck, I should be able to pull out more cards, but…' Riki thought, then…

"_Grooooaaaarrr-!"_ The monster is going to attack!

"Ah, Riki-kun! Look out!" Haruka exclaimed.

'Hm, I have no choice…' …Riki extended a hand forward, forcefully. "Ra! God Phoenix Mode! Activate!"

"_Roooooaaaaarrr-!"_The spectre-like form of Ra appeared behind Riki and-

_*_**_ABLAAAAAAAAZZZZEEEE-!_**_*_

He turned into a burning phoenix.

"""Ah…"""

The three girls were in awe.

"What is that…!?" Mana asked.

"The phoenix… is glowing brightly." Mahado said.

"Go, Ra! Destroy it!" Riki commanded of the god.

"_Roooooaaaaarr-! ROOOAAAAAARRR-!"_

"_GROOOOOOAAAARR-!"_

**_*ABLAAAAAAAZZZEEE-!*_**

The monster unleashed a wave of flames, but Ra wasn't affected by such thing.

"_ROOOAAAARR-!"_ He's straight for the monster…!

"_GROOOOAAARR-!"_

_*Mirror Force*_

…The same barrier is casted once more.

"""Ah!"""

The girls were alarmed at that.

"W-Wait, Riki! Don't continue…!" Haruka said.

"Master!" Mana exclaimed.

"No, it is all right!" Mahado assured then,

"_ROOOOAAAAARRR-!"_Ra is about to come in contact with the barrier…!

_*Chaaccttcht-!*_

…It connected, but…

"_ROOOOOAAAAARR-!"_

**_*ABLAAAAAAAAAZZZZZEEEE-!*_** **_*BOOOOOOMMM-!*_**

"_GROOOAAAARRR-!"_The monster is incinerated by Ra's flames… and it dissolved into black mist, being defeated!

"H-He did it…" Haruka said in awe.

"Ah." "Ah." Both Rin and Kud simply looked at Riki in awe.

"Master!" Mana cheered.

"Well done." Mahado said.

_Flash, flash-!_

Then both of them returned to their respective cards that are under the possession of Rin and Kud.

_Flash-!_

Seiyaryu went back to its card as well.

"Huh? Wha-What just… happened?" Haruka asked, staring at her card after the development.

""Ah.""

Both Rin and Kud were looking at their own cards after that.

"Dark Magician Girl…"

"Mahado…"

The three girls then turned their attention in front, the flames of Ra slowly dissipated and the monster was no more.

"D-Did we make in time…?" Haruka asked, looking around, then… "_*gasp!*_ H-Hey! Why are we still moving!"

"W-We're going too fast! We have to-" Rin couldn't continue, as the train suddenly shook, as if about to fall off from the rails-!

"""GYAAAAAAHHHH-!"""

"Gr,"

_-tap, tap, tap, tap, tap-!_

Riki ran up to the front, and…

"This should be it!" He lowered one lever and…

_Taaaaaccccchhhhtrrrrbbbraaakkkkeee-!_

"""_GYAAAAAAAAHHH-!"""_

The three girls felt gravity pulling them as the train was starting to stop and-

"_Guah!"_They all fell down altogether upon the train stopping.

-Riki came out, "Are you guys all right?"

"A-Ah, I think so… Huh?" Haruka said, then she stood up along with the other two. "Di… Did we stop?"

"I-I think so." Rin said, then she turned to Riki. "Riki, did you…"

"I pulled the lever, we stopped near a station." Riki said as he has eyed the station ahead…

"W-We made it…" Kud said. "We…"

"""WE DID IT!"""

The three girls cheered.

…

…Later…

…The four exited the train, but everyone is still not moving… They exited at the station that is near the school.

"Wow, that was some experience!" Haruka said, feeling excited about all of that.

"Ah, Naoe-san, you saved us." Kud said feeling grateful to Riki.

"Hm? Oh, uh, no, I…"

"No, you really saved us."

"Ah, if you didn't came, we would have… Ah, I still feel frightened of thinking of that." Rin said, hugging herself upon thinking of the experience.

"Wow… Riki-kun, you were really cool back there. Hey, can you teach me how to summon the personas?"

…Just then…

…Everyone has started moving again. The surrounding is no longer greenish in color.

"Huh…? Wha-What the…?" The four of them looked around.

"Everyone is…" Kud said, unfinishied.

"…moving again."

"…I think… we should go home now." Riki said.

…

…Later, at the school gate…

"Wow, that was sooo exciting, sooo scary and sooo much fun!" Haruka said as they have arrived at the school gate.

"I'm tired, though. I better get back to the dorm."

"Ah, us, too. Come on, guys." Rin said. She has started to walk away with Kud and Haruka following, and-"Oh, and…" She forgot one thing, and she turned to Riki… "Riki,"

"Hm?"

"…" She turned to face him. "…" Then she bowed in gratitude, "Thank you! If it weren't for you,we would have never survived!"

"Ah, thank you!" Kud bowed in gratitude as well.

"Ah, thank you very much, Riki-kun~! Haha~!" Haruka ran up to Riki and-gave him a hug!

"U-Uwaa…! S-Saigusa-san…!"

"Hey, just call me Haruka!"

"Uwa, Haruka-san, that is not fair! Ah," Kud came up running towards Riki and hugged him as well.

"Y-You, too, Kud-san…!? W-Wait, I-Gwah!" Rin joined the hugging.

"Hey, he's mine! Come on-"

"No, that is not fair, Haruka-san!"

…

…

…Soon after, Riki was released from all the hugging.

"_Sigh,_well, you guys should go now. It's already after midnight." Riki said sighing, with him having a downcast gaze.

"Hm," Rin nodded. "Ah, let's go before we get into trouble."

"Hai." Kud followed Rin as they headed for the girls' dormitory.

"Ne, Riki-kun…" Haruka slightly approached Riki and turned to face him.

"Hm? What is it, Haruka-san?"

"… …" She is blushing, which is something Riki noticed.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Hehe~ A reward~~" …She leaned forward and…

"Eh…?"

_Chu._

_KIIIIISSSS-!_

"Hmgnh…!" Riki couldn't process it in his brain as it was all of the sudden. "H-Hmmngghh-!"

"Uma… Hehe, well, good night~~" Haruka bounced off like a kid after breaking off the kiss, then she waved at Riki as she headed for the girls' dormitory.

"Wha… What was… that…?"

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Busters: Mirror Seal**

**Chapter 3: The Priestess**

…At the school gate…

…A lot of students are heading at the same direction. It's Monday today and it was last Saturday that Riki, Rin, Kud, and Haruka had the experience of a lifetime at the train… and during the "dark hour" that 'Yami' Riki mentioned. After tomorrow, it will be Golden Week, a long vacation.

…Riki is walking among the crowd. 'It'll be Golden Week on the day after tomorrow. Hm, I could use some break, I suppose.'

"Yaho~! Riki-kun!" …A cheerful voice greeted him from behind… Turning around, Riki saw someone who he thought it to be… Haruka. "Yaho, Riki-kun~ Good morning!"

"Ah, good morning." Riki said with a smile. "How are you doing, Saigusa-san? You know, since-"

"Don't call me Saigusa, okay? Just call me Haruka, or Haruchi, hehe~"

"Hm. Huh, if you want me to… Haruka…-san."

"Haha, as ever polite as ever, Riki-kun."

"Hm," Riki turned around and started walking away.

"Ah, wait Riki-kun, let's walk together."

"Riki-kun! Haruka-san!" Another voice from behind.

""Hm?""

Both Riki and Haruka turned around to see Komari running towards them.

"Ah, Komari-chan. Good morning!" Haruka greeted.

Komari stopped running upon approaching them, she caught her breath. "_huff, huff,_ ah." She then composed herself to face them. "Ah, good morning!" She smiled like a sunflower. "The next day after tomorrow will be Golden Week. We can have a time off after that."

"Yeah!" Haruka cheered with a raised fist upward, "We can play all we want!"

"Haha, yes, we will. Yay~!" Komari imitated what Haruka did.

"Hm," Riki smiled at this site, then he turned around and left. Apparently, the two girls were engaged in their conversation that they didn't noticed that Riki was already walking away… Then suddenly, the bell rang and all remaining students in the campus ran for it as the rules imply that anyone who is caught by the prefects in the campus at this time will be deemed as someone going through lethargy.

…

…Later, at the hallway…

…Riki is walking down this hallway.

_tap, tap, tap, tap…_

"Hm?" He then noticed a wallet on the ground. "…What is this?" He picked it up. It seems to belong to someone named Saya Tokido as her name and picture is on it. "…? From the class opposite of ours…?" Riki read the class name, yup, it's the class that is a neighboring class at Riki's own classroom. "…Hm, maybe I ought to return this to them." He decided to just that as he started heading off…

…

…

…Later, in front of the other class…

"…" Riki is standing before the door of the class.

…_tap, tap, tap._

"Hm?" Right then, Kyosuke was passing by. "What's wrong, Riki? Why are you staring at that class?"

"Hm? Oh, Kyosuke." Riki has turned to Kyosuke.

"Did you needed something?" Kyosuke asked as he has approached him.

Riki showed the wallet. "Someone in this class dropped this. I ought to return it to them."

"Huh," Kyosuke eyed the wallet. "Someone dropped it, eh? Hm, hm." He smiled, feeling proud at Riki for the benevolent deed. "As expected of you, you're like the personified kindness."

"Eh…?"

"Your heart being full of passion and warm, ah," Kyosuke touched his chest, "It's the foundation of youth, and it is how one conquer all ordeals in the path." …He's being full of speech again… Then again, he usually does. Kyosuke put his hand down, "You're good, Riki," He has given a thumbs up. "Well, I hope that person…" As Kyosuke said that, someone opened the door. It's a girl.

"Oh, um… W-Was there something you wanted…? I heard Natsume-san speaking and…"

"Oh, it's my friend." Kyosuke has turned to RIki. "He just came here to return something."

"Eh…?" The girl has turned to Riki.

Riki showed the wallet, "Is someone named Tokido Saya in this class?" 'Come to think of it…' Riki stared at the class sign, 'Isn't this where Sasasegawa is attending class…?'

"Hm? Tokido-san? You mean her?" The girl asked as she has pointed someone in class who is speaking enthusiastically with her classmates. She is very beautiful, blonde hair with a white ribbon, and emerald eyes.

"Hm? That's… Tokido-san?" Riki asked, eyeing Saya Tokido.

"Hai. Tokido-san!" The girl called out.

"Ah…!" Riki felt a bit embarrassed as he actually didn't want to attract attention here.

"Hm? Yes, what is it?" Saya asked.

"Someone picked up your wallet and…"

"Ah, I'll just leave it here, then." Riki said as he has put down the wallet on a desk, not wanting to stay here long and be the center of attention. "Well, I'll be going now." He said as he left.

"Eh? W-Wait…" The girl said reluctantly…

"Well, at least the wallet is given back. See you." Kyosuke himself decided to leave.

"H-Hai…" The girl said.

"What was that about...?" Saya, who approached the girl, asked as she eyed both Kyosuke and Riki who were already leaving.

"Hm…"

…

…

…Later, after school, at Riki's class…

…The girls are all here. They're all discussing their plans for the long holiday, and they seem to be thinking of going to the beach… even though it's not summer yet.

"…" Riki, who is resting on his desk with his head lying on his hands on his desk as well, is overhearing them… '…Hyperactive as usual.'

…_Shaaaaadddeee…_

"…_**It's annoying, if you ask me.**__"_ 'Yami' Riki said as he emerged from the darkest depths of Riki's mind.

'My other me… What is it?'

"_**Nothing much… Though you seem to be doing fine. Good. By the way, about your "personas"… why don't you buy a deck so that you may find more weapons that way?**__"_

'…Deck? Oh, you mean… Duel Monster cards?'

"_**Of course, you moron.**__"_

'Hm… I'll see what I can do.'

"_**Ah, you do that. Well, gotta go.**__"_ 'Yami' Riki left.

"Riki-kuun!" Komari called out to Riki.

"…" Riki slightly raised his head to face the girl.

"Yahoo~ Riki-kun!" Haruka said waving at him cheerfully.

"… … …" Unfortunately, this is now the _other side_ of Riki speaking… well, now dominating. "… … …"

"Riki-kun, won't you join us and have a harem party along with us?" Kurugaya said in a bit of teasing manner.

"… … …" Riki stood up, picked up his bag and decided to leave. "… … …" He didn't even bother to speak up to them.

"Ah, R-Riki-kun…!" Kurugaya called out, but he simply ignored her.

"Naoe-" Before Mio could call him out, Riki closed the door in a rather cold fashion. "… …-san…"

""Ah…"""

The other girls could only stare at the door where Riki left…

'…Riki-kun. What's gotten into you? Hm, well…'

"Did we… angered him…?" Kud asked the others, worriedly.

They all have a worried expression as they turned back to the door.

"…This has gotten far enough. I'll dig deeper into the truth." Kurugaya declared, wanting to do something.

"Hm? Anego? What do you mean?" Haruka asked, as the others have also turned to her with curious expressions.

Kurugaya closed her eyes for a moment, then she opened them with a determined expression. "I'll go see what the boy has been up to after school."

…

…

…Later, at a café…

…On the way home, Kurugaya caught up with Riki and invited him for a coffee in this café where she is normally present.

They are both seated across each other on one table. "What do you think, boy? Isn't the aroma here so sweet that it smells like a rose…"

"…Ah." …Right now, RIki is at his usual behavior or demeanor. "But why did you invite me here? It's not like I wanted to come…"

"Oh? You don't wish to be with a charming girl like myself?"

"…" Now Riki has no comeback at that. He simply has looked downcast on the desk,

Which made Kurugaya chuckle, "Well, just enjoy the aroma. Oh, and two coffee, please."

"…" Riki is eyeing Kurugaya, he wanted to order that.

"Please wait a moment." The waitress said as she tended to the order…

"…I was going to do that." Riki said.

"Oh? Ah…" Kurugaya slightly smiled, "You don't have to force yourself like that. I like the way you act right now; very easy to tease and quite feminine in one's impression. If I'm going to define masculinity, those two idiots, Inohara and Miyazawa, would definitely fit."

"… … …" …Okay, now she hit the button. The _other side_ of Riki took over now… "… … … … … …" Riki simply looked downcast on the desk, with the Change of Heart card can be clearly seen inside his pocket… It has glowed earlier, by the way, which pretty much changed Riki's demeanor now.

"Well, the coffee will soon be here. So let's you and I have a charming conversation, shall we?"

"… … … … … … … … …" …No reponse.

"…? Riki-kun?" Noticing that, Kurugaya addressed him.

"… … … … … … … … … …" …Still no response. Riki is simply having his gaze downcast, with him not really observing the desk, but more or less, he doesn't feel like talking, and his expression is emotionless…

…

…

…

…An awkward silence filled the room.

…

…

"…" Kurugaya, feeling uneasy about this silence, wanted to speak up, but words escaped her mouth.

"… … … … … …" Riki crossed his arms together, with him staring at the left, downcast. "… … …"

"… …Ri-" Before Kurugaya could address him,

"Thank you for the wait. Here's your coffee." The waitress came back with a tray of two coffee cups. She gently put it down on the desk.

"… … …" Riki took the cup of coffee and started sipping, though it's like he just wanted to finish this immediately.

…

…Kurugaya herself has started drinking her coffee, though in a gradual manner, unlike Riki who seems to be not wanting to stay here long and is rather in a hurry in finishing his coffee…

…

…

…

…

…Later, at the train station…

"…"

"…" Both Riki and Kurugaya are on their way back to school. Riki has been silent for the most part, and Kurugaya is contemplating on whether or not she should speak up, but so far, she finds herself unable to speak due to some a bit oppressive aura that is emanating from Riki.

"…" Riki has climbed down a stairway with Kurugaya stopping for a bit…

"…" She has a bit of pouting expression as she eyed him… …and he didn't even stop as if he's trying to get away from her. "…" She followed suit.

…

…Later, at the school gate…

"…"

"…" Both of them have arrived here. "…Thank you for spending time with me, boy." She said, finally was able to speak up.

"Hm," Riki simply didn't give much response, and he started walking away towards the boys' dormitory.

"… …Riki-kun. I am sorry." She apologized, and bowed in apology.

"…" Riki has stopped on his pace. "… … …" He slightly turned to the side, "…I only wanted to find a fine conversation with you. But it seems that no matter what I do, I am simply…" He turned his gaze forwad, "… …unable to open up to you. I don't know why you keep teasing me or making fun of me just like the others, which I could care less, too. But in the end, the ultimate choice will come… And change will occur."

"Huh…?" Kurugaya has straightened herself.

"…Kurugaya-san, you are probably the most strongest among us… And I am the weakest in terms of physical strength… And I have… a very weak body… …so in the end, you managed to defeat the other guys… and I'm not. …I am simply… … …_weak._ I'm not suited for your caliber." He said that with his gaze directed at the left, although downcast. Then he turned his gaze forward and shook his head. "It's the same goes for someone who simply wish to do something for a friend, but in the end… That friend… is way too far ahead, and no matter what I do, I simply cannot reach her…" Riki's eyes became that of glaring eyes. He turned to Kurugaya, "I want to do something, something that can make you feel delight. But alas… It seems I am beyond that… I am simply… weak. So when you look at it, I cannot _do _anything for you… …I don't have any right to be with you." He said that, and he started walking away again.

"Ah…" Kurugaya eyed him, feeling as if… something just engulfed her heart. "…For a friend? Something… Something to do for me…? But… …Ah." It seems Kurugaya understood. Perhaps Riki, who is meek and is always treating everyone in a gentle fashion, wanted to do something for Kurugaya… But alas, due to Kurugaya's frequent teasing and her being 'almighty', perhaps Riki saw that his desire to be of some use was not fitted… …someone who feels helpless… someone who simply wish to do something for a friend, but in the end, couldn't do anything… …because they are so strong and high, that they are beyond a friend's reach… "Ah…" Tears poured out of Kurugaya's eyes… "I…" She wiped off one tear from her eye, but… She eyed Riki who was about to disappear from her sight… "Riki-kun… … …No, you are… …way more stronger than me. Physical strength… None of that matters, Riki-kun. What does matter… Is that you are able to speak up from your heart… That is the deciding factor. That makes you the winner."

…End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Little Busters: Mirror Seal**

**Chapter 4: The Priestess part 2**

…At Riki's classroom…

…It's raining outside. Kyosuke is looking out through the window, analyzing the rain. It's now after school and all the boys in Littie Busters are in this classroom. Riki, Kengo and Masato are all seated in a round position at the left corner. "Ah, it's been raining all day… A fog might appear if this continues on."

"Fog?" Masato asked from a bit of distance.

"Ah… Weathers that tend to effect the atmosphere of the environment tend to do that. And with this weather," Kyosuke said looking at the clouds above, "It's like a typhoon will hit soon. Hm, even if I didn't give you guys the notification that we won't be attending to our usual baseball practice for three months, I don't think I'll be able to hold practices in the field, anyway."

"By the way, why did you suddenly wanted to dismiss Little Busters for three months?" Kengo asked.

"I didn't disbanded Little Busters. I merely gave us something to think about for three days. Besides, Kengo, don't you need to think about what kind of career choice that you would be making for our interviews in what kind of career that we're gonna choose."

"Oh yeah… That's coming soon, isn't it?" Riki asked.

""Hmhm,""

Both Masato and Kengo nodded.

"What about you, Riki? Have you decided?"

"Hm…" Riki has a bit of downcast gaze, "I don't know… We can either choose to go to college or enter the work force." He said in a deep pondering state,

"Hm… Yeah, huh." Masato went into a deep pondering state as well, and he looked at his own desk.

"Well, I advise you all to be simply responsible and respectful to your selves in this kind of things. No need to rush your decisions." Kyosuke said.

"…" Riki eyed Kyosuke, remembering their conversation in this classroom that time… "Kyosuke, are you gonna go job hunting?"

"Ah… Though in this weather, maybe some stores will be closing down for a while." He started walking out of the room, "Well, there's something I got to do. See ya all later." He waved at them without looking at them, and left the classroom.

"Hm," Riki stood up, "I'll be going now, then."

"Eh? Riki, where are you going?" Masato asked as he and Kengo asked.

"Well… There's nothing else to do in this class, isn't it? Golden Week starts tomorrow."

"Hm, yes, huh…" Kengo said with his hand on his chin, pondering. "Hm, maybe I should just clean the equipment for today."

"What? Your sword getting rusty or something?" Masato asked.

"Shut up. Like you even know what kind of equipment that I'm using."

"Yeah, well…" The two are engaged in a conversation.

"Hm," Riki smiled at this sight, and then he decided to leave without being noticed by the two until he closed the door, which caught both of their attentions.

"Ah! Riki just left!" Masato exclaimed, with him and Kengo looking at the door.

"Ah… Ah. …He's been acting rather differently, don't you think?"

"Eh? You think?" He asked, with a big question mark above his head.

"Ah… He seems… more mature than before. You could say he's like… He's no longer dependent of Kyosuke… Hm, but then again, we all must stand up on our own at times."

"Well yeah, we have feet after all."

"…" Kengo sweat dropped. "Muscle idiot…" He said, turning his eyes away from Masato.

"What was that!? You want a fight or something!?"

Kengo glared at Masato, "What? You want to fight now?"

Masato stood up excitedly, "Yeah, let's do this! Ooryaa-!"

…

…At the hallway…

…Riki is walking down this hallway, then he came across a familiar face who is going at the opposite direction.

"Hm…? Oh, it's Kud-san…" He said under his breath.

"Hm…? Ah, Naoe-san!" Yup, it's Kud. It seems she's all by herself today.

"Kud-san." Riki stopped in his pace, as well as Kud, as they addressed each other.

"Naoe-san, good afternoon." She said bowing respectfully.

"Ah… Good afternoon. I-"

…_shaaaaaaaddddeeee…_

"Ah…" Riki felt something dark stirring in him… "I…" …He formed an emotionless face… "… …What are you doing this afternoon, Kud-san?"

"Hm, Natsume-san called off Little Busters for three months…"

"He wants to re-evaluate."

"Eh…?"

"Oh, uh… I can't put it to words. But he's trying to evaluate something. Besides, with this semester that is coming, we have to focus on our studies."

"Hm, yes, isn't it?" Kud said smiling. "Oh, and by the way, where are the others? I thought you were with Natsume-san and the others."

"…" Riki stared at the direction where his class is. "Right there," He pointed there, "Kengo and Masato are still there." Then he faced the direction ahead, "But I must go now. I'll see you around." He started walking away.

"A-Ah. See you, too, Naoe-san!" She said waving at him as he left.

"Ah…" 'Anyway, I have to buy a deck for me to be able to call upon new "personas".' Riki thought as he thought of heading to the card game shop in town.

…

…

…Later, at a card game shop…

"Hm, this one… No, that's too expensive." Riki said eyeing the stock of decks. He found one that is supporting the might Blue-eyes White Dragon, but it's too expensive… 3000 yen! It's mirroring the attack of Blue-eyes White Dragon itself. "There must be somewhere that… Huh?" He then spotted a Red-eyes Black Dragon deck. It only costs 400 yen. "Red-eyes… Black Dragon…?"

…_Shaaaaaaaddddeee…_

"_**Interesting deck there, my other me.**__"_ …'Yami' Riki appeared out of the dark corner of Riki's mind.

"My other me…" Riki addressed him in a low tone, as he doesn't want people to think of him as insane.

"_**That deck reflects you, you know… Did you know that people who have kind hearts are said to be fierce as dragons, and are virtue and mighty like they are? Though dragons are seen to be intimidating creatures, they are in fact, very timid, very helpful, very gentle, and… haha, very benevolent. Much like *you*, haha.**__"_

"Hm, is that so…?" Riki still has his eyes on the deck, "Then, should I buy it…?"

"_**That's up for you to decide, other me. But remember this… What do you think you should strive for? Achievement? Happiness? Getting equal…? Or… I suspect you should know by now on what to do, you're already starting to surpass that former tyrant, Natsume Kyosuke, and you are doing more results than I expected. Keep at it, hahahahahaha!**__"_

"…Huh, I suppose… I'll have to buy it myself." He decided to buy this pack.

…

…Later, outside…

Riki is walking down the street while checking the cards that he just received. "Buster Blader… Red-eyes Black Dragon… Kuriboh. Hm," He reached out to his pocket, and he brought out the Winged Dragon of Ra. 'This is my trump card… Ra-san. Hm, I guess I better make sure that I do not lose it.'

"_**Those who try to control the gods are actually being controlled by the gods themselves, other me. Haha,**__" _'Yami' Riki's voice is heard…

"Eh? Really…?" Riki asked as he kept walking.

"_**Yes… Though of course, those who can actually command the gods will be those of being worthy of having an audience with them. Oh, and by the way… Did you know that there are other people who can summon "personas" like you and those cute lolis of yours…?**__" _He's referring to the girls who fought alongside Riki in the train.

"Eh…?" Riki stopped on his pace. "Other… persona-users…?" He asked, staring downcast on the ground.

"_**Yup… Soon, you will meet the quiet one. She'll find you soon with that God Card in her arsenal.**__"_ …'Yami' Riki disappeared in Riki's mind.

"…? The quiet one…? Who's that…? And… Why do I feel… like I'm being watched…?" He said as a soothing breeze passes by. "…" Feeling that someone's gaze is staring at him, Riki turned around. "… …No one… …Hm, I better get back to the dorm…" He said as he started going about with his pace…

…

…Unbeknownst to him, someone is _indeed_ watching from the shadows…

"…That's him. Hm, no mistaking about it… …I must report to my master." …A woman said

…

…Meanwhile, outside the computer lab at school…

…Saya is headed towards the path where the computer classes are just at the sides. And on the other side, the garden can be seen. "…" She's eyeing her surrounding as she walked the path, "The coast is clear…" She then stopped in front of a computer lab. She brought up an ID card, and slashed it through the identification verification device. A _ton _sound was heard, and the door was unlocked.

"Yo! Saya-chin!" A cheerful voice from the other side greeted.

"Huh," That, however, only annoyed Saya, and as the door opened-

_-SLAAAP-!_

"Gaaaah! Hey, what was that for!?" …A guy with a bit of messy, dark-blue hair complained as a red slap mark has been marked on his cheek. This is Joey Katsuya, a childhood friend of Saya and her most loyal and faithful hound, as he is described to be like a dog who follows his master anywhere, and he is incredibly submissive to her. **(Note: A character based from Yosuke, Hinata and Jonouchi from Persona 4, Angel Beats and Yu-Gi-Oh. Though I would say that he is more or less a Yosuke-version of Hinata. In which the character of this guy is similar to Yosuke, but he is fond of baseball, like Hinata. So yeah, he's a Yosuke-like version of Hinata from Angel Beats. And the name, of course, is that of a character from Yu-Gi-Oh who is also a comic relief character.)**

"Don't shout, you moron!" Saya chastised him as she entered the room.

"Yo, you're late for five minutes, Saya." A guy sitting on a chair by the computer counter with a computer on it, of course, said with his feet on the counter near the keyboard.

"I'm sorry for being late, Itakura Tristan." Saya said as she has entered the room. **(Note: This other male character is based from Honda and Akihiko from Yu-Gi-Oh and Persona 3, in which he has Akihiko's character with his name being that of the English version name of Honda from Yu-Gi-Oh. He likes to ride bike-motorcycle, that is-like Honda, thus, you can call it that the character is an Akihiko-like character who likes to ride motorcycles.)**

"No worries. Hey! Ikutsuki-san! Saya's here!" He called to someone from the staff room.

-Then someone came out of there. A well-refined gentleman who seems to be an authority figure.

"Ah, hello, Saya. So nice to see you." This is Shizuru Ikutsuki. **(Note: A character based from Ikutsuki. He's not an antagonist like Ikutsuki, though.)**

"I'm sorry for being late, Ikutsuki-san. I'm here to deliver my report."

"Hm, please, speak as you will." Ikutsuki said walking over to the teacher's desk and sat there to listen to Saya's report.

"Geez, you didn't take it easy on me." Joey said rubbing his red cheek.

"Whoa, now that's some slap." Tristan said, feeling astonished at that red slap mark on Joey's cheek.

Joey felt annoyed, and a vein appeared on top of his head. "Shut up, Tristan! _Sigh,_ anyway, it's time for a meeting report. Oh, and buy me some ramen later just like you promised that whoever wins the duel would buy them dinner!" Joey said with an accusing finger towards Tristan.

Tristan felt a little annoyed, "Hai, hai… But you better eat it all, got it?" Tristan stood up from his position, and went to the desk of Ikutsuki along with Joey.

They all sat in front of Ikutsuki with Saya on the middle.

"Well, Saya-san? What have you to report…?" Ikutsuki asked with his hands together, his elbows are on the desk, and his chin is resting on his hands.

"Well…"

…

…Later…

"…that is all." Saya ended her report.

"Dude, that's… quite excited." Joey said feeling excited. "So you're telling that the Shadow has been taken care of before you even got there, Saya?"

"Ah… That was…"

…Flashback…

…Saya was on top of a building, watching the train goes by… It's going on a fast speed and the seal called the "dark hour" is still on. She watched with a binocular. "This is bad… At this rate… Huh?"

_-BLAAAAAASSSSTTT-! FLAAAASSHH-!_

"Gah!" Saya averted her eyes as something exploded inside the train, and emanated blinding light that is coming from the Sun itself.

"_ROOOOOAAAAARRR-!"_

"Huh…?" While trying not to look at the blinding light, Saya heard the roar of a dragon…

…End of Flashback…

"…Something exploded. Someone who can use "personas" was there… And they took care of that Shadow before I even intercepted it." Saya said.

"Hm, interesting. So there are other persona-users out there." Tristan said.

"Hm, fascinating." Ikutsuki said adjusting his hands where his chin is resting on. "So that someone defeated the Shadow. And that glowing, radiant light that Saya-san saw was…" He said, closing his eyes, thinking. "That was most likely an attack of a duel monster spirit."

"Most likely." Saya said. "But, I want to find out who they are. Also," Saya reached out to her pocket, and found her ID. "This was given to me by a boy. Naoe… Riki, I believe."

"Huh? Who's that?" Joey asked.

"Shut up, bonkotsu." Saya chastised Joey with a sharp glare,

"Gr, bonkotsu…? Geez," Which he felt annoyed at being referred at that.

Saya turned back to Ikutsuki. "I don't who he is… But he found this. I left this when the dark hour occurred, and…"

"…And you think that this boy, Naoe Riki, is a persona-user?"

"…" Saya slightly looked down, "It's just a hunch, but…" '…Why do I feel… nostalgic…? Like I'm forgetting something important…' She thought sadly. She turned her gaze back to Ikutsuki. "Would you allow me to conduct an observation on him?"

"Huh? Observe… Hey, if you're gonna do something about this, I want in!" Joey said, eager to volunteer.

"Ah, count me in, too." Tristan also slightly straightened himself on his seat.

"Hm," Ikutsuki slightly looked down, "If that is the case… Hm, … … …Hm," He turned his gaze to them, "Very well. But make sure that it doesn't turn to something like kidnapping. I know that we're looking into new members, but we have to test their potential to be a duelist first."

"Hai." Saya nodded.

"Very well, then. You can do as you please."

"""Thank you very much."""

The three said as they bowed in respect.

…

…

…Later, before evening, at the school gate…

…Riki arrived back at school. "…I'm back. Hm, I guess I should go to the dorm." As he said that, he began his pace and-

"Riki-kun." …A voice from the left called out.

"Huh…?" …Riki turned there, and saw Kurugaya standing with her arms crossed, as usual. …It seems like she's been waiting… "…? Kurugaya-san…?"

"…" She approached him, she has a little serious face on her. "Can you come with me for a moment?"

"Huh?"

"Well, it won't take long, I promise." She said, slightly looking down at her right. It seems she cannot face Riki while saying this.

"…H-Hai. If… If you want me to." He said, being polite as usual.

"…" Kurugaya turned to face her, "Hm, let's go. To my usual spot."

…Later, at the courtyard…

Riki sat here where Kurugaya usually spends her time… …to _waste_ time, that is. She bought two sodas from the vending machine. Then, she went back to Riki and she sat across him, and she handed the soda that she bought for him.

"Here, this is for you."

"…Hai." Riki said taking the drink. They opened both of their drinks,

"Here, let's have a toast."

"Hai…" They raised their cans together to have a toast, then they started drinking.

…_siiiipp…_

…_siiiipp…_

…_siiipp…_

They kept drinking their drinking their drinks for a moment, then Kurugaya put down her can on the table. She has a bit of dark expression on her face, though. She is still holding her can as she has put it down.

"_siiip._ Ah." Riki has stopped sipping his drink. "…" He put his can down as well. "So, what did you want to talk about…?"

"…" Kurugaya closed her eyes, "Ah, let's get to the point." She let go of her can drink. She faced Riki. "Riki-kun, I am sorry… …You know, for the other day." She said, with her face turned away in which she's looking downcast at her left.

"…" Riki recalled that day where he was honest with his feelings to Kurugaya at the school gate. "…" His facial expression became emotionless… But he's not at his "other side", at this state. "… …Like I said, I'm way beyond your caliber. You guys are always having fun, enjoy laughing… Eating snacks… Always teasing me, always making fun of me… As I see it, I'm way beneath you guys. And I have nothing to be blend with you."

:"What…?" Kurugaya has turned to him as he has said that.

"…" Riki faced Kurugaya with a bit of emotionless expression. "Like I said, I'm way beneath you. I am weak… Very weak in physical, you're always having your way with the others, you guys are always having fun, teasing me, making fun of me… …As I see it, there is really nothing for me to stand up for, for you guys. Because… Since I'm very easy and very fun to tease at, as I see it, there is _nothing_ I can do for you guys. I won't be of any help… Huh, I doubt you guys even need my help when it comes to practice. …Or with your personal lives. Someone easy to tease, and can be very fun, is someone who cannot even make a difference… so as I see it, I have no right to be with you." Riki stood up.

"Ah," Kurugaya feels a bit sad now.

"…I'm going now." Riki said excusing himself. Then he stood up for a while, "…Kurugaya-san, I don't know why you guys are always teasing me, either for enjoyment or for merely pleasure… …Either way, you guys have shown that there's really _nothing_ that I can do for you… something I can stand up for, for you guys…" …He then turned to Kurugaya, with a bit of glaring expression. "…I'm just way beneath your caliber. There is nothing I can do for you guys… You guys are always way far ahead of me… …And I got nothing more to stand up for…" He turned away from her… "…And simply walk away with a simple stance." He started walking away afterwards…

"Ah…" Kurugaya felt heartbroken, she also looked back at the times she teased Riki… …She feels… empty. Like she was just using her teasing to simply block that which is personal… something that she must do… like she's running away… …Riki is _not_ the one who is being left behind… …they are. The female members of Little Busters… Kyosuke, who has recently found resolution, has already started walking or marching alongside Riki to the future… "… …Wait, Riki-kun!"

"…" …Riki stopped for a bit. "… …" Then he started walking again, perhaps not knowing what else to say, and doesn't know what to do further… he simply left.

…

…

…At the hallway…

"…" Riki is walking down the hallway with a bit of disheartened expression, then…

As he passed along the interception hall, Kanata was passing by the upper path and she saw Riki.

"Hm?" She noticed that he has a sad expression on him… But he didn't seem to care who's around him as he didn't even turn to greet her. "…Naoe?" She eyed him as he kept walking.

"… …" 'What am I doing…? I… …Hm, I guess I'm being honest with my feelings… …' "_Sigh, _there is nothing much I can do." He said as he kept walking.

"… …" Kanata eyed him, and perhaps feeling sympathetic about him, she decided to follow a bit.

…

…At the school campus…

"…" Kurugaya headed towards here, she clenched her fist tightly, frustrated at herself… "…Gr," She slightly gritted her teeth… "…Ah." Then she lost all of her will and strength, not capable of clenching or gritting her teeth hard. "…" She closed her eyes, "…Huh, the boy has grown… He's way too far ahead of us." She opened her eyes. "…Maybe I should stop this. I'm just… running away. Huh, us goofing off… Perhaps I saw some people who may be able to help me… I saw them having fun, and I thought, 'wouldn't it be nice if I pitch in?', and… haha, perhaps, no matter where I go, the past will always haunt me if I do not face it…" She decided to go to the dormitory to rest for the day…

…

…

…Later, at evening, at the entrance to the dormitory…

…Kurugaya has arrived here, and-

_-Sharp-!_

"…? Huh…?" Kurugaya, as she was about to touch the doorknob, felt a sharp sensation, like something is out of place… "What was…"

_*hustle!*_

…Someone moved from the shadows…

…and…

"I-Wha-Gwaah!" Someone grabbed Kurugaya from behind, "Hmmngggh…! Hmnggh-! Hmnggnhgh!-!" …Then she is pulled to the shadows by them…

…

…

…Meanwhile, at the school gate…

"…" Riki has been standing here for an hour and a half, well, not standing still, that's for certain, and he's wondering what he should do now. "Hm," He slightly looked down, "What should I do… Hm, maybe I should read a book to take my mind off… or maybe play chest with Masato or Kengo… or even Kyosuke." He wondered what to do with him having a bit of downcast gaze on the ground.

…Then someone addressed him from the left side, "Naoe."

"Eh?" Riki turned to his left, and saw Kanata. "Ah… F-Futaki-san…"

She approached him. "What are you doing? You've been spacing out for a while now."

"Oh, uh… I was…" He said, averting his gaze from Kanata and looking just about at any direction as he struggle to find the right words. He stopped his gaze when he turned to the down-right direction. "I was… uh…" Recalling his meeting with Kurugaya…"

"…" Kanata slightly raised her head, noticing that he seems to be troubled. "You seem to be troubled, what is it that is troubling you?"

"… …" He turned around, and turned away from Kanata. "I'm sorry. But it's more or less a personal conflict within me. It's something… that only I can do." He said, slightly looking down to the left.

"…Is that so? Hm, it is common for us to humans to have such doubts, Naoe." …She approached him closer, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Eh? Futaki-san?" Riki turned his head around, and faced Kanata.

"Simply do what you are capable of. If you acknowledge your own responsibility to yourself, you will find the right direction. " …She smiled. And RIki could see such elegancy and beautiful face there…

'…Pretty… She's pretty beautiful and-Wait, what am I thinking!?' He turned away from Kanata, embarrassed, which made Kanata curious why he has such expression.

"What is it?"

"Oh uh… n-nothing."

_-Sharp-! Flaashh…! Waaaarrpp…!_

…Suddenly, everything stopped, and everything became greenish. …This is… a seal.

"Huh?"

"Huh…?" Both Riki and Kanata were taken by surprise. They look around and everything seems to have stopped… and it's all greenish around, more greenish than it was during the dark hour seal was on. "Wha… Wh-What is this…!?" Kanata asked, slightly agitated.

"This is…" Riki looked around…

…_shaaaaaddddeee…_

"_**Heads up, other me. Some scumbag is here. Whoever it is to have access to such power is an enemy of ours.**__" _'Yami' Riki spoke up from the darkest depth of Riki's mind.

'Other me…? Who… Who are you speaking of?'

"_**Never mind that for now, hurry up to the courtyard. That wench, Kurugaya, is in danger!**__"_

'Kurugaya-san…? Wha-I-I… I better get to her then!'

Riki turned to Kanata, "I'm sorry, Futaki-san, but I must go to the courtyard!"

_tap, tap, tap, tap-!_

"Ah, N-Naoe! W-Wait! I will accompany you!" She said as she ran up to follow him.

As Riki ran…

…_shaaaaddddeee…_

"_**Listen up, this is the Seal of Orichalcos, other me.**__"_

'Huh…? Seal of Orichalcos…?'

"_**Ah… It seems that aside from those monsters that you faced the other day, shadows, there is also another dark force that is controlling the seals… This one, is not the seal of the "dark hour", but this is the seal of Orichalcos. A wicked force that can corrupt and devour souls of men…**__"_

'But… What _is _the Seal of Orichalcos…?'

"_**There's nothing much I can explain right now, I can tell… that someone dirtbag is out there, controlling this… This is not as oppressive as dark hour, but it is there. NOW GET TO IT!**__"_

'H-Hai!' Riki said as he quickened his face.

"Ah-N-Naoe! S-Slow down!" Kanata is trying to keep up with him.

…

…Later, at the courtyard…

_tap, tap, tap, tap-!_

Riki has arrived here, and he saw familiar faces. "Huh…? K-Kyosuke! Masato! Kengo!" He said running towards them.

"""Huh!?"""

They all reacted simultaneously.

"Riki! Y-You're okay!" Masato exclaimed with relief.

"Riki," Kyosuke turned to RIki. "Hm, you're okay. But… What _is_ going on here!?" He asked, looking about at the greenish environment.

_-tap, tap, tap-!_

"Ah, Naoe!" Kanata caught up with RIki.

"Huh? Futaki? Chief of the Disciplinary Committee? What are you doing here…?" Kyosuke asked.

"Now's not the time for that!" Kengo said. Then he turned to Riki, and-"Riki, what is-"

_Flaash-!_

Something glowed at the middle of the courtyard, catching everyone's attention.

"Huh? Hey, what's that?" Masato asked as they all eyed that glowing thing.

"Ah… That's…" Riki said eyeing the glowing thing.

_FLAAAASSSHH-!_

""Ahhh!""

Everyone averted their eyes from it, as it glowed brighter.

…Then the light gradually faded… and out of it, a cross… …with Kurugaya crucified on it.

"Gr…" Riki tried to see, then he saw that out of place… "Huh…? K-Kurugaya… -san?"

"Gr,"

"Gar…"

"Hm…" Kyosuke, Masato and Kengo tried to focus their gaze on that thing after averting their gazes.

"Hm… Huh?" Kanata herself tried to see and saw Kurugaya crucified… "Huh…? K-Kurugaya-san…"

"""Huh…?"""

The three boys said.

"""Kurugaya?"""

They all asked simultaneously.

Riki, wanting to get Kurugaya out of there, decided to come closer… "K-Kurugaya-san…!" He ran up there.

"H-Hey! Riki!" Kyosuke called out with an extended hand.

""Riki!"" "Naoe!"

The others also called out. They followed suit…

Riki stopped right before the cross… "Kurugaya-san!"

"Hmgh… …Ah…" Kurugaya slowly opened her eyes… "What… the…" Then she can see Riki… "…Boy? Wha… Huh…?" Then she became fully awakened with her eyes wide open… "Wha-" She wildly looked about at her surrounding-and her situation. "Wh-What in the…!?"

"Kurugaya-san! How did you came to be there…?" Kanata asked.

"Wha… Futaki… Natsume, and those two idiots…" Kurugaya eyed everyone below and…

"Kurugaya-san! How did you-"Before Riki could ask…

"If you wish to get her…" …Another voice spoke up.

"Huh…?" """Huh?"""

…Someone came out of the shadows-and the bushes-and they're wearing a mask... Shun Tokikaze. **(Note: This is not Kyosuke in disguise, a different character.)**

"Ah…" Kanata's expression.

"Huh…?" "Ah…" "What the…" "Who the…" Riki's, Kyosuke's, Masato's and Kengo's expressions…

"…I am… Tokikaze Shun. And I…" …Shun brought out a Chaos Duel Disk. **(Note: Similar to the one in Yu-Gi-Oh.)** "…challenge you all!"

…End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Little Busters: Mirror Seal **

**Chapter 5: The Priestess part 3**

…At the courtyard…

Everyone is confronting Shun Tokikaze.

"I challenge you all!" He said with his Chaos Duel Disk already on.

"C-Challenge…? G-Good! Yeah!" Masato punched his hand, ready for a fist fight. "Yours and my muscle… which is stronger! Temee-!" Masato lunged at Shun.

"Hmph, come forth, Orichalcos Shunoros!" Shun placed a card on his disk-

_Flaash-!_

…A greenish idol statue has come to be.

_Flaaash…_

Its eyes glowed bright green, but it can give something like an intoxicating atmosphere, or poisonous in other words…

_FLAAAASSHH-!_

Then a light-green circle appeared and started circling in a very fast pace and-

_-DAAAAASSSHHH-!_

_***BAAAAAMMM-!***_

"Gwaaarrghh-!" The ring rotated and spanned-has spanned towards Masato and sent the idiot flying towards the garden. "GWAAAAAAAHHH-!" _*Bump!*_

"""Masato!""" "Inohara!"

The other three boys, and Kanata, exclaimed.

"Masato-san!" Riki, followed by Kyosuke and Kengo, ran up to Masato. "Hang in there!"

"Hey, get up, Masato! You can't go down like that! A man gotta stick by his comrades! Let your passions drive you! Let your muscles drive you!" Kyosuke exclaimed in a speech-like manner as they helped him up.

"Hmph, pathetic. You can't even get up." Kengo, trying to goad Masato to get up, said that.

"I'M NOT PATHETIC!" …Which worked, as Masato managed to rise up on his own, and he seems to be pumped up. "You think I'll make you make a fool out of me, Kengo!?"

"…" Seeing that Masato is oky, "Hm," Riki turned around to face Shun Tokikaze. "…Hm," He approached him in a gradual manner to confront him.

"Hm," Kanata eyed Riki as he approached Shun.

"…" Shun eyed Riki as he approached, then Riki stopped.

"Who are you?"

"I have no reason to answer you. But if you want this woman…" He turned to Kurugaya, who is still crucified, as he said that…

"Gr… You… You abducted me…" She recalled when she wanted to rest for the day at the dorm, then she caught by someone from the shadows-Shun-and was taken somewhere… "Who in the world are you?"

"Like I said, I have no reason to answer, even to you, my lady." He said bowing in a gentleman manner to Kurugaya.

"Hm," This, however, angered Riki, and he took one step forward.

"…" Shun stopped bowing, and turned to Riki. "Are you accepting the duel…?" He said, raising his duel disk a bit.

"…Ah. I accept." Riki said, he reached out to his pocket and brought out the deck that he bought today…

…_shaaaadddeee…_

"_**Good, that's the way to go. Duel him, other me. Duel him and show him your prowess!**__" _'Yami' Riki exclaimed loudly in Riki's mind.

'…Okay.' Riki said in his mind.

"Hm, very well, then." Shun activated his duel disk which is like a scythe. Upon its activation, the blade-like part lengthened, and it lightened with green light.

"Hm," Riki is holding his deck on his hand.

"Naoe!" Kanata exclaimed.

"Hm? Hey, what are they…" Masato, who is still together with Kengo and Kyosuke, saw the development going on as they all turned to Riki and Shun. "What's going on?"

"…A duel. Ah, like a promise that people put themselves in. To decided who will prevail… Right… or in the face of evil." Kengo said sounding like Kyosuke in the way he spoke in a speech-like manner.

"Hey, did you catch Kyosuke's syndrome or something…?" Masato, feeling ridiculous about Kengo's statement, asked.

"…Ah, my bad." Kengo himself feels ridiculous for putting it like that.

'Riki… Hm, you're grown strong. Good,' Kyosuke thought, and he nodded in approval of Riki.

"Well then…" Shun prepared himself…

"Hm, ah… Let's go…" Riki said preparing himself as well…

""DUEL!""

Both of them exclaimed and a breeze passed by, as if creating an arena or ring for them as the breeze circled around them.

"I shall go first, I activate… Seal of Orichalcos!" Shun said placing a card on the field sub-stage of his duel disk that opened upon pushing the button for it. Then it closed when Shun pushed the button again.

_-FLAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHH...! __**FLAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHH-!**_

An hexagram-like circle that is reflecting the color of the environment appeared out of the ground and encircled around Riki and Shun, Kurugaya is also within this circle and then-

_**-FLAAAAAAASSSSSHHHH-!**_

A barrier formed within the lines of that circle.

"""Ahhh!"""

Kyosuke and the others exclaimed in great surprise at the development.

"Ah, Naoe!" Kanata exclaimed.

"Riki-kun!" Kurugaya exclaimed, she is bewildered by all of this development. "Gr," She looked about, she finds herself trapped in this barrier. "What in the world…" She turned back to both Shun and Riki who are confronting each other below… "What in the world is going on here…!?"

"Seal of Orichalcos…? Wha… What kind of wicked card is that?" Riki asked Shun, feeling he should be ready for anything.

"The Orichalcos… Soon, the world will be cleansed, Naoe Riki. With the light of the Orichalcos, this world shall be cleansed!" Shun said proudly as he spread his arms about, as if calling forth a messiah. "We of those of the Orichalcos shall punish the wickedness of this world!"

"Gr, shut your nonsense! I will… I will… I will defeat right here and now!" Riki declared and proclaimed to him.

"Hmph, then come at me. But first, I shall summon this… Cyber End Dragon!" He said showing the just card, "But rather, I shall discard it to the graveyard and summon…" He inserted-or put-the card to the graveyard section of his duel disk to which then, the card was simply pulled in by the mechanism of the disk. "Now come forth," Shun raised his right arm to the side, "Sin Cyber End Dragon!"

…_**Daaaaaaaarrrrrkkknnneeeesss-!**_

"_ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRR-!"_

A three-headed dragon that is robotic appeared out of the ground behind Shun.

"Ah…!" Riki was taken aback by that. The dragon is easily towering over him, and it's glaring down on him.

"""Ahhhh!"""

Kyosuke and the others yelled in surprise.

"What the…" Kanata took two steps backward at this development with her hands on her chest… She is frightened a bit by the oppressive atmosphere. 'Just… What in the world…?'

"Ah…" Kurugaya herself is in awe. "Wha… What did you just do…!?"

"Hm, I summoned a monster, my lady. I am-"

"Silence!" Riki stomped on the ground a bit, "Don't you touch, Kurugaya-san!" He said with an accusing finger towards Shun.

"Ah…!" Kurugaya is surprised by Riki's behaviour.

"If you dare touch her…"

"Hmph, you got guts, boy. Now come at me, otherwise, I'll finish you off. Now, it's your turn!"

"Fine… Draw!" Riki drew a card from his deck.

"Hey, Riki, what are you doing!? This is no time to play cards!" Masato exclaimed.

"No, I think it's fine." Kyosuke said.

""Huh?""

Both Kengo and Masato turned to him as he said that.

"That guy… He just summoned a monster through a card… Maybe in this kind of world-this greenish world-cards can…"

Riki raised one card, and… "I… I summon… Hm," The card he's holding is… Red-eyes Black Dragon. "Red-eyes Black Dragon!"

_Flaash-! _

The card glowed.

_FLAAAAASSSHH-!_

Then something glowed out of the ground and-

"_**ROOOOOOOAAAAAARRR-!**__"_ The ferocious, black dragon is summoned. It confronted Sin Cyber End Dragon.

"_ROOOOAAAARRR-!"_

"_**ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRR-!**__"_

"Ah…!" Kurugaya was surprised at what Riki just summoned.

"Ah…" Even Kanata, too.

"Whoa… What the…!?" Masato exclaimed in mild surprise. "R-Riki…! Wha-Wha… Th-That's awesome!"

"Riki… That's…" Kengo said in awe.

"Riki… Hm," Kyosuke grinned, "Yosh, now you can fight him. Go for it, RIKI!" Kyosuke cheered wildly and loudly.

"Hmph, that monster won't stand against my Sin Cyber End. Go, Cyber End! **Eternal Evolution Burst!**" Shun exclaimed and the monster obliged in which it's about to attack! **(Note: Not all the Yu-Gi-Oh cards are all here, some will be new in which they are not featured in the real life game, or in the anime of Yu-Gi-Oh franchise. You're about to see a lot of them here. Those new cards, that is.)**

"Magic card, Darkness Kernel!" Riki said as he held one card on his hand that is green in color. "I discard one monster…"

_Flaaash…_

One card on the deck glowed in golden in color… It disappeared. Which means that Riki just discarded that card as effect of the Magic Card that he just activated.

"_**ROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR-!**__"_

Red-eyes became more powerful, as a result.

"Red-eyes, attack!" Riki said as he has extended his hand forward. "**Dark Mega Flare!**"

"_**ROOOOOOOAAAAARRR-!**__" __***BLAAAAAASSSTTT-!***_

Red-eyes unleashed a meteorite towards Cyber End.

"_ROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRR-!"_ The cyborg dragon is not relenting in its own attack.

"Go, Sin Cyber End Dragon! **Eternal Evolution Burst!**" Shun commanded of the beast-

"_ROOOOAAARR-!" *BLAAAASSTT-!* "ROOOOAAARRR-!" *BLAAAAASSTT-!* "ROOOOOOAAAAARRR-!" __***BLAAAAAASSSSSTTT-!***_

The three heads of Cyber End unleashed devastating ray blasts!

"_**ROOOOOOOAAAAARRRR-!**__"_ Red-eyes's attack and Cyber End's are going to clash...!

_***BOOOOOOMMMM-!***_

"Guaaaaahhh!" Kanata screamed as she tried not to get blown away by the impact-

"Waaaaahhh-!" Masato was sent flying further to the garden!

"Hey, idiot! Don't just get blown away-! Gragh!" Kengo said trying desperately of not be blown away by the current of the impact.

"Gr… Sai… kou…! Haha..." While trying not to get blown away, and trying to face the current of the impact just now, Kyosuke grinned and said that confidently, like a badass trying to stay focus in the midst of chaos… "SAAIIKOOUUU-!" He exclaimed with a grinning expression-

_***BOOOOMMM-!***_

"""_ROOOOOOOAAAAARRR-!"""_

The three heads of Sin Cyber End became lifeless… They all fall, and…

_***BOOOOOOMMMM-!***_

"Sin Cyber End Dragon… …is destroyed!" Riki, trying not to get blown away by the impact as well, declared to Shun's face.

"What…?" Shun, in disbelief, simply said with a mild expression.

"Unbelievable…" Kurugaya, who is still crucified, said at what she witnessed.

"Gr… Hn," Kanata managed to compose herself. 'What an amazing impact… …Naoe.'

The smoke cleared out, revealing Riki to be standing still, as well as Shun.

"Heeey-!" Masato, who is running to get back to the others, called out. He's been blown away rather far. "That was amazing, Riki!"

"Ah… Go for it, Riki! If you got the ball, you GOTTA SCORE-!" Kyosuke, feeling excited and hyperactive, exclaimed that in an overconfident tone.

"Not bad, boy… For you to manage to defeat that one… Very well," Shun said, he then picked another card from his deck, put it on the graveyard stage-"Come forth, The Ultimate Gem God, Sin Rainbow Dragon!"

_FLAAAAAASSSHHH-!_

…Everything became dark for a moment, as if similar to a theatre, where the show is about to start, everything would become black…

_FLAAAAASSSHHH…!_

…A long dragon's silhouette appeared… Then when the blackness was gone, soaring there was… Sin Rainbow Dragon, the Ultimate Gem Monster.

"_**ROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRR-!**__"_ This monster, however, is the corrupted version of the original card, Rainbow Dragon, and the same goes for the other monster earlier.

"Ah…! That's…" Kanata said eyeing the new monster.

"Another Sin monster, Sin Rainbow Dragon!" Shun exclaimed.

"_**ROOOOAAAARRR-!**__"_

"Gr," Riki felt irritated as his Red-eyes will not be able to stand another attack, unless he does something…

"Your Red-eyes is worn out now, let us see if he can dodge… THIS! Go, Sin Rainbow Dragon, **OVER THE RAINBOW-!**"

"_**ROOOOAAAARRR… GWROAAR-!**__" __***BLAAAAAAASSSSSTTT-!***_

A rainbow blast has been unleashed by the beast-

"Naoe!" Kanata exclaimed.

"Heads up, Riki!" Kengo exclaimed.

"Go for the goal… RIKI!" Kyosuke, feeling like he's getting more and more excited, exclaimed.

"Go for it, buddy!" Masato exclaimed as well.

"Tch… I…" Riki drawed another card, slowly. …He slowly looked at it and found… "Ah. Winged… Kuriboh… YOSH! Go, Winged Kuriboh!" He has raised the card-

_Flaaaasshh-!_

The card glowed, and then came the cute winged creature.

"Kuririi-!"

"…Huh…?" Kurugaya sweat dropped, seeing the monster that Riki just summoned. "Kuriboh…? That mushy, fluffy thing…?" She feels ridiculous…

"…Naoe, are you trying to be masculine…?" Kanata herself felt ridiculous…

"DON'T UNDERSTESTIMATE IT WITH ITS SIZE!" Kyosuke exclaimed loudly. "That can be the ultimate card, go for it, RIKI-!"

"In addition," Riki drew another card from the deck. "Honest! With this card, when a light monster is engaged in battle with another monster, add the attacking damage of the opposing monster to the light monster!" After Riki explained that-

"KURIIIIII-!" Winged Kuriboh became gigantic, at least, to the size of Rainbow Dragon.

"Huh…?" "Huh…?"

Both Kurugaya and Kanata were in awe.

"Kuriboh! Be our unflinching shield!" Riki, with him pointing at Sin Rainbow Dragon's attack, implored of Kuriboh.

"KURIIII-!" Winged Kuriboh soared towards the attack of Rainbow Dragon.

_*__**BLAAAAAAASSSSTTT-!**__* _The blast hit Kuriboh, but he managed to withstand it. If this is an RPG game, the damage would be 0.

"Transcended Light!" Riki exclaimed the name of Winged Kuriboh's attack.

"_Transcended Right-!" _Kuriboh exclaimed, then-

_*FLAAAAAASSSSHHH-!*_

A large ray of light penetrated through Rainbow Dragon-

"_**ROOOOOOAAAAAARRR-!**__" __***BOOOOOOOMMMM-!***_

Sin Rainbow Dragon exploded, defeated.

"Gaaarrghh-!" Shun, being blown away a bit by the explosion, yelled out in a bit of pain. He then turned his attention back to Riki. "Gr, kisama…!" He cursed Riki…

""Alright, RIKI-!""

Masato and Kengo cheered.

"Way to go!" Kyosuke, with a clenched fist, exclaimed proudly.

"Gr, Naoe Riki, you will pay for that. Observe, Orichalcos Shunoros, come to be!" Shun exclaimed-

_Flaaaaasshh-!_

That large, greenish idol statue is hovering once again.

"Hey! That's that damn thing that blew me away!" Masato said, remembering that monster.

"Ah, quite literally." Kengo said mildly.

"Hey, watch it! You wanna fight, huh!?" He threatened Kengo since it sounded sarcastic coming from him.

"That thing…" Kyosuke said observing the monster. "I know that… It takes… or requires a damage from a fellow monster to gain power. The damage calculation will then be doubled and becomes its attack. But… You don't have any other monsters on the field." **(Note: Orichalcos Shunoros has a different set of effects in this story. Oh, before I forget, while some cards of Yu-Gi-Oh are here, it seems that they may have different effects compared to the real life dueling, and the anime franchise of Yu-Gi-Oh.)**

"You wanna fight, Kengo!?" Masato is still trying to goad Kengo to fight.

"We'll settle this later, now, focus on that thing in front." Kengo said midly.

"Gr, fine. Go, Riki!" Masato cheered.

Back on the field…

"Observe, Naoe Riki, Orichalcos Shunoros is exactly what your friend has just informed. It takes a damage from a fellow monster, or even an enemy, but…" Shun eyed Kurugaya who is still crucified… "I will take that woman as a sacrifice instead!" He said as he pointed at Kurugaya.

"What…!?" Kurugaya was shocked and surprised while still being crucified.

"What!?" Riki was greatly shocked at that.

"You lowlife…!" Kanata exclaimed.

"Now, Orichalcos Shunoros! Take the life force of this woman… and make it a tragic attack for our enemies!"

The idol statue slowly turned to Kurugaya-

"Ah…!" She felt afraid, two rings-the same ring that sent Masato flying earlier-are forming from its circle symbols…

"I don't think so…!" Riki said as he's about to activate a card… "Redirect Attack!" He showed the magic card.

"Huh…?"

"Huh?" Both Shun and Kurugaya asked about that.

"With this, when a monster is going to attack, I can select another target for it… And that would be, in this situation… … …me!" Riki pointed at himself.

"Ah…"

"Wha…"

"Huh…? N-Naoe, what are you…?"

Those were the reactions of Shun, Kurugaya and Kanata at that action.

"Ah,"

"Ah,"

"Ah…" Those were the reactions of Masato, Kengo and Kyosuke.

"Hey, Riki, have you gone mad!?" Kengo said, outrage at Riki's action.

"I don't want to risk Winged Kuriboh… Or Kurugaya-san, so…" Riki said selflessly…

"Kurii…" Kuriboh, who is now back at normal size, seems to be touched at that.

"So hurry up! Come on!" Riki urged for Shun to attack him instead…

"… … …You are a fool more so than I thought. With this… You'll end your life! Go, Orichalcos Shunoros!"

_Flaaaasshh-! Flaaaasshhh-!_

The two rings are rotating fast, with this, they're…!

"Gr," Riki decided to search his deck fast for any useful card… 'Is there… Is there any useful card here…?'

"Go-! Orichalcos ring!" Shun exclaimed with an extended hand forward-

_-Flaaaaassshhh-!_

One ring was sent towards Riki, it rotated fast as it goes around, and-!

…_Flaaaaaaassssshhhhh-!_

_-__**SLAAASHH-!**_

"Gr…" Riki felt numb… and… **INTENSE PAIN!** "AAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH-!" He screamed in anguish pain as blood poured all over his side, his shoulder was just pierced and cut by that ring…

"""AAAAHHH-!"""

The boys exclaimed in terror.

"RIKI!" Kyosuke exclaimed.

"DAMN-!" Masato exclaimed.

"Damn you… You mysterious mask fool!" Kengo cursed Shun.

"Naoe! Naoe, hang in there!" Kanata exclaimed to Riki, 'You fool… You imbecile…' She cannot stand this sight.

"Gr… Ugh…" Riki, who is bleeding badly, cannot even feel the pain anymore…

Kurugaya eyed Riki from where she is… "R-Riki-kun…" She recalled how Riki was injured for her… "You… YOU IMBECILE-! Just what do you think you're doing…!? Making such a sight from this onee-san…!?" She said with tears on her eyes.

"Gr, ugh… Ugh…" Riki held his bleeding shoulder-his right shoulder that has been piered at-and Riki cannot help… but act tough, especially in situations like this… "I won't… …be…" He said trying to straightened himself… "…be beaten… so easily… I will…"

"Hmph, there's another attack. GO! Orichalcos Shunoros!"

"NO-!" "NOO-!"

Kanata and Kurugaya exclaimed in horror.

"""Riki-!"""

The boys exclaimed.

_Flaaaaaassshhh-!_

The other ring is rotating…

_Flaaaaasssshhhh-!_

Then it flew-!

"Naoe!" "Riki-kun!"

Kanata and Kurugaya exclaimed.

"Naoe!" Kanata ran up to Riki.

"Stay back, Futaki-san!" Riki urged for her to stay back.

"I won't listen to any more of your masochism, Naoe! Stop this foolishness, now!" She approached him.

"Hey, Futaki! Don't interfere! If you go there, you'll DIE-!" Kyosuke warned her.

_-Flaaaaaasssshhh-!_

The ring approached.

"Ah…!" Kanata realized that he's danger.

"I told you to stay away…" Riki said raising his hand with a card… "I'm not… I'm going to get this done!" Riki, feeling and acting tough now, said. "From my hand… Holy barrier-Mirror Force!"

_**-BLOOOCCKK-! FLaaaassshh-!**_

"What…!?" Shun was shocked and in disbelief.

"Huh…? That card… I know that." Kurugaya said recognizing the card from before… She was seeing a bunch of kids buying cards, and she saw Mirror Force… 'With that…'

Riki extended a hand forward-"Redirect the attack… to that mask weirdo!" Riki said mocking Shun.

_-Flaaaaaassshhh-!_

The ring is sent back towards Shun-

_-__**SLAAASHH-!**_

Blood has been spilled on the grass.

"GUUUAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH-!" Shun screamed in anguish pain as his side was pierced, spilling some of his own blood to the ground.

"""Ah…"""

The boys were in awe.

"Ah…" Kanata herself felt in awe as she watched along with everyone of how Shun struggled.

"Guuaaarrgghh-!" He is brought down onto his knees. "Gr, garugh…" He's coughing blood. "_*cough* *cough* *cough*_ Ah…"

"Ah…" Kurugaya, not used to violence, felt oppressed at this sight of someone struggling for their life… 'This is… not just a game, it's… …_yami no game…_' She thought darkly as she has just become aware of the situation in hand…

'What's going on here…? First, the environment has become strange and oppressive and now cards are being used as weapons…? This is… unreal.' Kanata thought, after seeing much violence, she has come to ponder about what's really going on here.

"Gr… Gah," Shun stood up. "Gr, heehee, hahaha… hahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!" Shun started to laugh maniacally.

"Hm…?" Riki could only question why he's doing so.

"-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!" He's still laughing.

"Hey, quit the laughing, you stupid idiot! What are you laughing at!?" Masato exclaimed.

"Hahaha…" Shun stopped laughing, and composed himself. "This pain… I LOVE IT! Haha, now, the real duel begins…" He grinned evilly and adjusted his duel disk. "You may have defeated that attack, Naoe. But… Can you still stand… after I summon THIS! Come forth, Obelisk The Great War God-! Phantom God, show yourself!

_Flaaaaaasssshhh-!_

Blue lights have spread throughout the circle of the Seal of Orichalcos. Then the entire circle has glowed blue-

""Ah.""

Both Riki and Kanata eyed the ground they're standing on, and the blue light engulfed the entire ground field and it's emanating blue light that is causing everyone else to avert their eyes.

"Gargh, what the…" Masato said feeling slight pain from that blinding light as he tried to avert his eyes, but also tries to see if he can on what's going on there.

"That light… What is it?" Kengo, who is also averting and blocking his gaze, asked Kyosuke as they stand side by side.

"I don't know… But I don't like the look of that…" Kyosuke is doing the same as the others, blocking and averting his gaze… But then he caught a glimpse of something muscular coming out of the ground in front of Shun. "Huh…? That's…"

"Come forth, Illusionary Beast! Obelisk The Great War God!" Shun has spread his arms as the God Card of his has just been summoned.

"**Grrrrrrrrrr,"** Obelisk The Great War God is gradually coming out of the ground.

"Ah… A God… Card…?" Riki said in awe.

…_shaaaaaaddeee…!_

"_**Now's the time, other me! Summon your own God Card! But before that, withstand that God's Wrath with your own tenacity, and TRIUMPH!**__"_ 'Yami' Riki shouted inside Riki's mind.

Riki heard him quite loud, "Obelisk… The Great War God…" He said eyeing the God before him.

'What is that…?' Kanata asked in her mind as she eyed the God as well.

"Stand back, Futaki-san. Things will become rough from here on out." Riki said with an extended hand to the side.

"But…"

Kengo placed a hand on her shoulder, "He's right. This battle… can no longer be interfered by us."

"Huh…? B-But…" Turning back to Riki…

'Obelisk… The Great War God…' Riki thought as he felt a very strong presence and aura coming from the god of war himself… feeling of terror, fright are running through him… 'I'm shaking… But… I'm not about to cower before this God…'

"Riki-kun! Run away! You cannot beat him!" Kurugaya exclaimed desperately…

"…I've always been weaker… In terms of physical might, I cannot beat you, Kurugaya-san. But… If I'm going to rely on cards as weapons… I might as well…" Riki said drawing a card from his deck… "I may as well go all out! I'm going to reach you, grab you, and… …and I will finally break this chain that always binds you to do all sort of stupid stuff like making fun of little girls, and show you how little boys can be crazy and are willing to go all out on to save an onee-san!" He said, giving a cool impression on his own standing.

"Ooh, wow." Masato said, amazed.

"Well said, Riki!" Kyosuke cheered with a clenched fist, "Show that scum the power of our bonds! Bonds with people is the true power!"

"Hmph, Obelisk, show them the power of your might!" Shun exclaimed with an extended hand.

"_**AAAAARRRRRGGGUUURRRRRGGGHHH-!"**_ Obelisk raised a fist…

"**God Hand Crusher!**" Shun exclaimed Obelisk's attack.

"_**AAARRRRRGGGGUUUUUAAAAHHH-!"**_ _*Flash-!*_ Obelisk's fist has glowed, then-

_GUUSSSSSTTTTTLLLEEEE-! _

In a very fast speed, it launched towards Riki-!

"Hey, damn you!" Masato ran up to the barrier of the Orichalcos and put his hands on its walls. "If you're gonna test out your muscle, I GOT ONE FOR YOU RIGHT HERE, TEMEEEEEE-!"

…_*__**BAAAAAMMMMMMM-!**__*_

…He punched the wall…

"… … …" His eyes are widened…

"H-Hey, Masato. Are you all right?" Kengo, concerned, asked.

"Gaaaarrrgghh-!" Masato groaned-screamed-in pain as his hand could not even put a dent on the seal. "My muscles weren't strong enough-!"

"Idiot! Don't bother trying to punch that supernatural power that we don't even know about!" Kengo chastised him for trying something foolish.

_GUUUUSSSSTTTTLLLEEEE-!_

_**-BAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM-!**_

"Gurgh-!" Riki was punched by Obelisk…

_***BUMMMMPPPCCHHTT-!***_

He is sent flying towards the wall of the Seal of Orichalcos.

"Riki-kun!" "Naoe!"

Kurugaya and Kanata exclaimed.

"Gr," 'He cannot take much more of this…' Tears are pouring out of Kurugaya's eyes… 'Stop it, boy… You don't have to force yourself to be masculine…' "That's enough, Riki-kun! You cannot take much more damage! You don't have to force yourself to be masculine!"

"…And I'll surpass your expectation!" Riki yelled while still lying on the ground with his head lying on the wall of the Orichalcos wall. He's lying on the ground and his head is facing the wall of Orichalcos from behind. He stood up,

"Ah… Wh-Why…?" Kurugaya asked.

"Because…" With his hands lifeless, and him facing downcast gaze… He slowly raised his body and faced Obelisk… "… … …I want… I want…"

"Do you want me to recognize you as a man…? You're being a masochist, Riki-kun! Stop it! You're gonna get hurt!"

"Hmph…" By the way, Riki has been on the "other side" for some time now, but occasionally, his usual self would resurface, but right now, his "other side" resurfaced once again. "…I'm not being a masochist or showing off, I'm… I'm merely… I bringing forth your own dignity into this, Kurugaya-san!"

"And how are you doing that!? You're getting hurt, and…"

"This shows… … …With respect and hard work, that is enough… …to make… …to make… to make a BIG IMPACT OUT OF PEOPLE! And I'm willing to show forth the trump card that can beat this God and this bastard masquerade!" He said, reaching out for his deck, and he drew card. "…" He looked at the card, then he grinned in triumph. "…I got it." He muttered.

"Huh?" 'He got it…? What does he have…?' Kanata asked in her mind as she has heard Riki's muttering.

"Come forth, The WINGED DRAGON OF RA!" Riki said as he has raised his hand with the just card that he just mentioned.

_-__**FLAAAAAAAASSSSHHH-!**_

A sphere that has unleashed golden, blinding light has appeared.

"""Guaaaaahhh-!"""

Everyone averted their eyes from it.

_-__**FLAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHH-!**_

Yellow mists are gathering around the sphere…

_**-FLAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHH-!**_

Then that sphere began to open, revealing-

"_**ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR-!"**_ The herald of Justice, The Winged Dragon of Ra!

"Gr, T-The Winged Dragon of Ra!?" Shun exclaimed in horror as he knows this card.

"Ah…" Kurugaya is in awe as she eyed Ra.

"Gr, Obelisk! Destroy Ra with **God Hand Crusher!**" Shun, in a desperate manner, obliged Obelisk to attack.

"_**AAARRRRRGGGGUUUUUAAAAHHH-!"**_ Obelisk obliged, regardless, and his fist has emanated light.

"Ra, God Phoenix Mode, activate!" Riki exclaimed with him swaying his right arm in the process.

"_**ROOOOOOAAAAAARRR-!"**_

_*****ABLAAAAAAAAZZZZEEEE-*****_

Ra is engulfed in golden flames.

"_**ROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRR-!"**_ Then he turned into a burning phoenix.

"Ah…! Th-That's…!" Kanata eyed Ra.

_*Skaaaawwwwwkkk-!*_

_***ABLAAAAAZZZZEEEEEEE-!***_

The flames also engulfed Riki… …and his would has healed. His shoulder has closed up.

"""Huh…!?"""

Everyone was greatly surprised at that.

"N-Naoe, your wound…!"

"…" Riki, having a seemingly soulless expression on his face, is staring in a downcast gaze, "…" Then he turned to Ra with life on his expression. "Arigatou, Ra-san."

"…_Roooaaaaaarrrr."_ Ra seems to be giving a gentle offer to Riki-gentleness.

"All right, let's finish this, Ra!"

Riki said with a clenched fist, and confidence!

"_ROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRR-!"_

Ra seems to have agreed and they both faced Shun and Obelisk.

"_**AAARRRRRGGGGUUUUUAAAAHHH-!"**_ Obelisk's fist is approaching…!

"It's useless… I'll win this duel!" Shun said with an extended hand.

"_**AAARRRRRGGGGUUUUUAAAAHHH-!"**_

_GUUUUUUSSSSSTTTLLLEEE-! _

Here it comes…!

"Ra, now!" Riki exclaimed with an extended hand forward.

"_**ROOOOOOAAAAAAARRR-!"**_ Ra is engulfed by flames again, and turned into a burning phoenix.

Riki himself has formed a fist, and mirroring that, as Riki prepared his fist to be launched… Ra is preparing to attack Obelisk.

"_**AAARRRRRGGGGUUUUUAAAAHHH-!"**_

_GUUUUUUSSSSSTTTLLLEEE-! _

Here comes the Divine Fist-!

"_NOOWWWW-!"_ Riki exclaimed as he launched a fist forward-!

"_**ROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRR-!"**_

_*****ABLLAAAAAAAAZZZZZEEEE-!*****_

Ra's phoenix mode is about to clash with Obelisk…!

_***ABLAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZEEEEE-!***_

They clashed… and…

_***SHAATTTEEERR-!***_

...Obelisk's fist has been shattered through…

"…Hm,"Riki's fist is still extended forward, and it's directed towards Obelisk's broken chest… Ra provided Riki with strength, and with it, managed to pierce a hole through Obelisk's chest.

"_**AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGUUUUUUUAAAAAHHH-!"**_

_***BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM-!***_

Obelisk The Great War God exploded.

"Guaaaaaarrrrrggggccchhtt-!" Shun felt pain… **Intense pain...** Then the circle of the Orichalcos circled around him and…

_FLAAAAAAASSSSHHH-!_

"GUAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGCCCHHHTTT-!" He disappeared into the greenish light.

_***BOOOOOOOOMMM-!***_

The cross where Kurugaya is crucified was destroyed by the explosion as the Seal of Orichalcos exploded and was destroyed.

"G-Gwaah…!" Kurugaya fell off the ground, but managed to remain standing as she has landed on her sexy legs. "Guh,"

"""Gwaaaahh-!"""

The others tried their best not to get blown away by the explosion of the seal.

…Soon after, the smoke was gone…

"_huff… huff… huff… _ah." Riki is catching his breath as the duel has just been concluded. He won. "Hm," He stared at Ra's card that is in his hand. "…" He smiled, "Thank you, Ra-san." He could feel Ra giving him more gentle embrace as he has said that.

…_shaaaaaadddeeee…_

…Riki found himself in the dark corner of his mind, he and 'Yami' Riki are facing each other.

"…My other self."

"Hm," 'Yami' Riki gave a thumbs up…

…_Clap…!_

Both of them high-fived.

"_We did it. Together."_

"Ah…"

…_shaaaaaaddddeeeee…_

"_**Now back you go!**__"_ 'Yami' Riki's voice echoed as he has said that.

"Hm," Riki knelt on the ground, exhausted from all the ordeal and there are burns all over him.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" Everyone is eyeing him.

"…Hm," Riki smiled, then… "I… …won." He fell on the gentle grass due to exhaustion.

"Naoe!" "Riki-kun!"

Kanata and Kurugaya exclaimed.

"""Riki-!"""

The boys exclaimed. They all gathered around Riki, then-

_clap, clap, clap, clap-!_

Someone clapped from the shadows…

"""Huh?"""

Everyone turned to the left and there was…

…Saya, clapping her hands, coming out of the shadows.

"Hai, hai, well done. We'll be taking him." She said as she eyed the unconscious Riki.

…End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Little Busters: Mirror Seal**

**Note: Thank you for all of those who have sent reviews to this, perhaps having such as these will make me work faster, knowing that there are those who are eager or are waiting. If you readers wish to give me a push, I would welcome it. If not, well, that's fine, I suppose. I'm not forcing you guys. Hm, that is all, bless you all, and good luck.**

**Chapter 6: The Empress**

…Inside a command room…

"Hey, what's the big idea, huh!?" Masato, who is struggling to break free from the tight ropes that is binding him, yelled at his captor.

_-Slap-!_

"Ow!" Which he got slapped at by that girl, Saya, who is his captor.

"Would you shut up, muscle idiot?" She said coldly. They are in a command room that is dark as the lights are off, and there are others who have been tied up… Kanata, Kurugaya, Kyosuke, Kengo… And then there's Masato…

They're all being laid to the side with Masato being at the right corner of the room. Kanata and Kurugaya are laid at the down-right corner of the room.

"Who are you people?" Kanata asked.

"Where did you take Riki-kun?" Kurugaya demanded.

"Hm, he's not your concern… for now." Saya said walking by…

"What? Who do you think you are? Just who are you?" Kurugaya demanded with her being tied up as well.

Kyosuke and Kengo are laid to the upper-left corner of the room.

"Our friend fainted earlier, you're gonna treat him more badly?" Kyosuke asked in a glaring facial expression.

"Just what do you intend to do to us?" Kengo asked, he's beside Kyosuke at the corner.

"Nothing much, we're just gonna make sure that you guys would shut your mouth about what just happened." Saya said.

"Uh, well… Yeah. Just… Don't take this the wrong way, okay?" Joey, feeling sympathetic and pitiful to the others, tried to sound unoffending. He's one of those who captured these guys and he, Saya and Tristan are standing about in this command room.

"Yeah, well…" Tristan is scratching the back of his head. "Don't take this the wrong way, we're doing this for your own good. Oh, sorry, did that come out wrong?" He felt like he insulted them, so he apologized.

"You damn right, it's wrong! Anyway, let me out of here, dammit!" Masato said trying to break free of his ropes.

"_Sigh,_" Saya has placed a hand over her head due to annoyance, "This is why I don't like dealing with braniacs for muscles." She then turned to Joey and Tristan, "Joey, Tristan, inform the chairman about this. I'll go see our other guest."

"What? You're keeping him at the prison chamber. Are you sure that he will go anywhere?"

Upon Tristan asking that, Kyosuke got a bit agitated, and it alarmed Kengo. "Hey, what did you do to our friend?"

Saya glared at Kyosuke, "Don't worry. We won't harm him. But rather… I _will_ have him."

"""Huh?"""

Everyone asked.

"Well, I'll leave the rest to you guys." Saya said leaving the room,

"Hey, Saya-chin! Wait-" Before Joey could reply, Saya already closed the door. Joey felt frustrated and a bit confused, "Geez, always leaving us on the rope."

"Ah." Tristan nodded in agreement. They turned to the captured people.

"Sorry about that, well, initially, we just want to find out of how much powerful that guy Riki is." Joey said scratching the back of his head.

"""Huh?"""

They all asked.

"What do you mean? Just… what do you…" Kurugaya asked.

"You mean… …of how he fought during that battle earlier?" Kanata asked, recalling the previous battle with Shun.

"Ah… Well…"

"That is something we'll explain. Now. All right, listen carefully…" Tristan crossed his arms together as he has said that. "Firstly, are you guys aware that a day may go by without you guys noticing that time has skipped or stopped…?"

"""…? Huh…?"""

Everyone had question marks above their heads, and said that, which made Tristan chuckle.

"Haha, I'm not surprised by your reaction. But, you guys may not be aware of it, but it does strikes there, you know… There is a seal called the "dark hour", and anyone who is caught in it, or is not frozen in time, or moving while the others are not, will be preyed upon by those who lurk there… The Shadows. But… Recently, we've discovered a new seal that is different from the dark hour… the Orichalcos." Tristan said with his arms crossed still.

…

…

…Meanwhile, at a certain room…

…Riki is lying on a sofa in this dark room that seems to be some sort of conference room. "Hmnghah… Ah…" He moved slightly at the sofa, perhaps he's having a dream…? "Agh…"

…

…At the darkest depths of Riki's mind…

…

…In this dark corner of Riki's mind, there is only resident who is present here…

"Yo, my honorable other me." …'Yami' Riki is here, he just waved at Riki who is sitting on the ground that is dark that you cannot tell that it's a ground or floor.

"…Huh?" Riki has slowly raised his gaze to see his other self. "…You are… Mou hitori no boku?" **(Translate: My other self) **

"Ah… your _honorable _self. Well, anyway, let's duel, shall we? Hehe," He said grinning, with him raising a deck on his hand.

"…? Duel?" Riki stood up.

"Ah, this time… I will have to test your resolve… For you will about to enter the darkest depths of the seal called the "Seal of Orichalcos". That girl… Futaki Kanata, wasn't it?"

"Eh? …Futaki-san?" Riki is facing 'Yami' Riki as his other self seems to be gesturing for him to bring out his deck with him having his own deck directed towards Riki.

"Ah… If you're gonna face the conflict she's involved with, why not settle it in the cards? As in let us let the cards decide your fate, shall we? Hehe," He grinned, then he extended his deck forward as if pointing at Riki-well, actually, the deck _is_ facing Riki.

"…Duel, huh... …All right, then, let's go." Riki brought out his own deck.

"Hm, are you familiar with the game of Duel Monsters?"

"Hm? Duel Monsters…?"

"Ah… This is what we're going to play. Here." He threw a duel disk in Riki's direction, but it's unknown where he got it, or where it came from.

"Ah," Riki caught the duel disk in his hand. 'Yami' Riki himself put a duel disk on his arm. "Hm, this is… this is how you put it, right?" Riki said putting on the duel disk on his own.

"Be quiet and listen, now, put your deck on the deck stage." 'Yami' Riki put his deck on his own deck stage, and the disk activated. Riki did the same.

"Huh," Riki is eyeing the disk upon its activation. He's astonished at it.

"Now, we're both gonna draw five cards… You know the rest of the rules, right?"

"H-Hai. Then… Who will go first?"

"You will. Now, go for it." He said with his arms crossed.

"O-Okay. Then… boku no taan," Riki reached out for his deck, "Draw." He drew a card.

"Put some style onto it, if you let me help you, you'll find more girls swooning over you."

"Ah," Riki was a bit embarrassed at that. "D-Don't joke like that, mou hitori no boku."

"Heh," 'Yami' Riki was amused by his reaction. "That's one of the things that girls find attractive about you. Your honest and dedication to the side of good… Good, now, play your turn."

"H-Hai… Then… …Samurai Swordsman, in attack position!" Riki, upon remembering of how it is done, put a card on the summoning stage of the disk.

_-Flaaaaassshhh-!_

…What came out… is Kengo wearing a samurai armor.

"Huh? K-Kengo…? Wha-What the…?" Take by great surprise, Riki reacted normally in this kind of situation.

"Hm, it seems this duel… also reflects that of your own friends… As in when you're fighting, you draw strength from your bonds with them… But at the moment, you cannot rely on them, but with the exception of that red-hair named Natsume Kyosuke." 'Yami' Riki said with his arms crossed still.

"Eh…? Wha-What's going on?" Riki, who is still taken aback by this development, asked.

"Like I said, this duel reflects you. In which you may summon a monster that best reflects your friends. In which, the monster will have the same appearance as them. Don't worry, though, it's not really them."

"R-Really…?" He said, eyeing the Kengo-like monster. "But… Right, Kengo being a samurai seems to be fitting." He pictured Kengo wearing that outfit.

"Hmph, yeah, I guess. Anyway, is your turn over? Then, my turn." 'Yami' Riki is going to summon a monster… "White Thief Magician!" He said as he put a monster on the summoning stage. **(Note: This duel reflects and is a reference of episode 13 from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters.) **

_-Flaaaaassshh-!_

…A magician performer who is dressed in a white cape and hat, along with a light-purple tuxedo, is summoned.

"Ah… M-Magician White Thief!" Riki said eyeing the summoned monster.

"Attack Samurai Swordsman!" 'Yami' Riki compelled of his monster.

"Mwuhahahaha-!" The White Thief Magician had a rope glider-to which it's unknown of where it has come from-and it used it to glide over the Samurai Swordsman-Kengo-like monster, in other words-and he has a whip-

_-Bash-!_

_-Flaaashh…!_

"K-Kengo!" Riki exclaimed as his monster was sent to the graveyard, and he lost life points.

"Hm, turn end." 'Yami' Riki ended his turn.

"Ke… B-Boku no taan." Riki drew a card as he said that. "Eh? F-Flame… Swordsman?"

"Hey, don't tell me what you draw. I can hear you clearly. Are you a moron?"

"S-Sorry. A-Anyway, Flame Swordsman, in attack position!" He placed the just monster on the summoning stage.

_-Flaaaaasshh-!_

…A Kyosuke-like monster is summoned.

"Eh? K-Kyosuke…!?" Riki said recognizing Kyosuke's face, but it's emotionless… as in no life at all. This is because it's not the real Kyosuke, anyway.

"Huh, Flame Swordsman, huh." 'Yami' Riki said eyeing the monster that is summoned. "With that…"

"Ah," Riki realized that this is no time to be fazed or surprised, "T-Then, …Flame Swordsman!" After debating a bit, he has extended a hand and compelled his monster to attack. "Attack White Thief Magician!"

"Huah!" Kyosuke swung his sword-and he lunged towards the White Thief.

_-Ablaaaazzee-! Slaasshh-!_

"Huargh-!" White Thief is destroyed.

"Gargh…!" 'Yami' Riki felt pain.

"M-Mou hittori no boku!" Riki felt concerned, and he was about to run to his other self, but-

"Gr, don't come to me!"

"Eh…?"

"You didn't felt pain in the first turn… Hmph, I guess White Thief's attack wasn't powerful enough to make you feel pain…"

"Eh…? P-Pain…?"

"Ah… This is… a dark game. In which a loss of life point can inflict pain. Your life point only sustained a few damage… Hmph, I guess that's why you're not in pain. Hmph, very well, my turn." He drew a card as he has said that.

"…Are you all right?" Still feeling concerned, Riki asked that. "Ne, why are we dueling… like this, anyway?"

"Hmph, you're asking that just now? Hmph, like I said, I'm going to test you if you can handle the dark games that lie ahead…"

"…? Dark… games…?"

"Ah… And by that, I mean that you will face something similar to an RPG experience… Your weapons are your "personas", and the creatures of the night, as well as the creatures that are bred from the "Orichalcos" will soon come."

"…Orichalcos…" Riki remembered the Seal of Orichalcos from before. "Like… that barrier…" Recalling that duel with Shun, that barrier was present in his mind.

"Ah… that. It's a seal similar to the dark hour."

Riki faced his 'Yami' self directly, "Ne, what is the dark hour…? Why is… everyone frozen when it's active? I mean… It's not normal, right?"

"Hm, of course not."

"Then… Where did it came from? Why does it… exist…?" Riki could only ponder on those deep questions.

"Very good question, my other me… It means you're being open-minded… Hm, you being calm and all graceful seems to stem from your growth. Very well, but I cannot answer those questions…"

"Eh…? Wh-Why is that?"

"Hey, I'm not god or anything, I know only that which is that of supernatural powers like the cards of Duel Monsters… And I could only tell of the presence of the dark hour due to its aura or essence." 'Yami' Riki said in a deep ponder with his gaze being downcast at the right direction-from his perspective-and Riki could only ponder on what _he _really is.

"…Ne, mou hitori no boku… Just who are you?" Riki asked that question directly at him…

"…" 'Yami' Riki faced Riki directly as well, and he grinned sinisterly… "Why, I am you… your Shadow. There's nothing I do not know about you, my other _me._ Hahahaha."

"…My… other… self. Shadow self…"

"Ah… Now, my turn still… A card set, and that's it." He said as he has put a monster card face-down in defense position.

"…Face-down card?" Riki eyed the card.

"It's your turn, other me." 'Yami' Riki said with his arms crossed.

"O-Okay… Then…" Eyeing the face-down card. "Hm… Flame Swordsman!" He called out with him having an extended hand, "Attack that face-down card!"

"Huaah!"

_-Ablaaaazzee-! Slaasshh-!_

…As the card was attacked, it rose from the field and showed what the card is-Morphing Jar.

"Ah! M-Morphing Jar!?" Riki said in shock.

_-Shatter-!_

The monster was destroyed, and its special ability is activated.

Both players are to discard their hand-cards and would draw new ones.

"Haha, I guess we'll just have to draw new cards, eh?"

"Ah..." Riki, with a bit reluctance, discarded his hand to the graveyard stage, and drew new five cards. 'Yami' Riki did the same. "Ah… T-This is… Hm, magic card." Riki has picked one magic card. "Magical Stone-Miracle Stone! With this, I can summon level 3 or lower monsters on the field from my hand!" **(Note: This is Miracle Stone, in actuality, with its effect being different in this story, unlike in the Yu-Gi-Oh anime, or the real game, of course.)**

"Hm, is that so?"

"I summon… Saint Magician!"

_-Flaaash…!_

"Eh…? Wha…" Riki sweat dropped. "K-Komari-san…?"

…Yup, it's Komari wearing a purple robe magician…

"Th-Then… uh, n-next card is… Samurai Woman." **(Note: Not part of the card game in the anime or the real one, I know.)**

_-Flaaaassshhh-!_

…The next one that appeared is Kurugaya, wearing an armor, and she's wielding a real sword.

"Wha…!? K-Kurugaya-san…!?"

"Hm, quite a hand-card that you just drew, other me." 'Yami' Riki, with his arms crossed still, commented.

"…T-Then… Next card is… T-This one, Shrine Priest!"

_-Flaaaaassshhh-!_

…Next one is Mio, wearing a shrine priest's outfit.

"…! N-Nishizono-san…" Riki seems to have summoned most of the girls' cards… "Th-This is…" He sweat dropped.

"Quiet an harem you got, and you're summoning them? Heh, not bad, my other me." 'Yami' Riki, who is amused, chuckled.

"H-Harem…? N-No! That's not it! I…"

"Oh? It will soon be like that, then. Now, it's still your turn. Any more cards?"

"W-Well… I…" Riki picked one card, "T-This card… Neko… Fairy."

_-Flaaaassh-!_

…Rin, wearing a cat monster's attire, is summoned.

"R-Rin…!?"

"Oh, that girl who broke up with you… Amusing." 'Yami' Riki said, amused.

"B-But…" Riki seems to be hesitant.

Right… You summoned four of them… Plus, you have that wild, crazy baboon, Natsume Kyosuke…" 'Yami' Riki eyed Riki's monsters…

"T-Then… I… I use… I-I use this…" He set a magic card on the sub-stage, "One-door open! With this, I can summon more than five monster in which I can use all the stages of the disk to summon monsters!"

"Oh… I see."

"T-Then…" Riki picked up one card from his hand. "Monster Reborn," He set it on the sub-stage. "I summon… Samurai Swordsman!"

_-Flaaaassshh-!_

…Kengo is brought back to the field.

-Then, Riki picked another magic card and showed it to 'Yami' Riki. "Card Safe Recovery. I get to return my hand-cards to the deck, then I shuffle it, and I draw five new cards."

"Hm," 'Yami' Riki is waiting patiently with his arms crossed.

Riki did as he just explained, he put his cards back on the deck, shuffled it, and then he grabbed new five cards. "Then… I summon… Fortress Golem!"

_-Flaaash-!_

…Masato is summoned, him wearing a rock-armor.

"Eh? M-Masato…!?" Riki himself is surprised.

"…With that, you just used your summoning phase."

"A-Ah. I know. Then…"

"…Is your turn over?"

"…H-Hai."

"Then, my turn." 'Yami' Riki put one card in defense position, and face-down. "One card, Set. And… Another magic card, set." He put one card on the sub-stage. "Turn end."

"Eh? Th-That's it…?" Riki was suspicious.

"Ah… It's your turn."

"O-Okay. Draw," Riki drew a card. 'Hm, Silent Magician Lv.1…? This is… Hm,' Riki is eyeing the card, thinking of summoning it.

"Did you drew a good card?"

"Hm," Riki faced his shadow self, "I will summon a monster… Silent Magician, Lv.1!"

_-Flaaaasshh-!_

"…? Eh? Wha… Huh?" Much to Riki's surprise, his monster wasn't summoned. That bright light when a monster is summoned did appeared, but that's just about it.

"Are you sure about that? Your outfit…"

"Eh…? Wha… Ah, e-eh…?" Riki noticed his attire… It has changed into a graduation attire, and-_Pop-!_ …a graduation hat appeared over his head. "Eh…? Wha… What is this…?"

"YOU're Silent Magician Lv.1. It's a boy that is at the lowest ranking of magicians… Which seems to reflect YOU, doesn't it?" **(Note: Silent Magician is a boy in this story.)** 'Yami' Riki said emphasizing on that last part, and him staring directly at Riki.

"M-Me…?"

"Ah," He nodded. "You started as weak… Everyone does. But you are said to be the weakest member of Little Busters who always seem to trail after the rest of them… But now, you have grown strong. Silent Magician increase in level for every card I draw. So…"

"I…" Riki eyed his attire, it's hot, but it's also comfortable… "…Silent Magician?"

"Ah… Did you know that silent protagonists tend to be badass? Hehe, kinda like you, you know." 'Yami' Riki crossed his arms once again as he has said that.

"Eh?" Riki has turned his gaze at him, "Wh-What do you mean? I'm not... Silent…"

"No? I mean, you watching the girls enjoy their time, you who is always staying out of the shadows, and observing, I would say that you're pretty much watching and listening to the opinions of your comrades and would address them only if you are addressed." **(Note: Kinda like Minato or Makoto from Persona 3)**

"Th-That's…"

"Anyway, it's your turn still. If you want to attack with Silent Magician… Then do that yourself."

"M-Me?"

"Yeah, you're a monster and a player at the same time."

"…T-Then… B-Black Magic!" He said with an extended hand forward. **(Note: Kinda like Yugi when he was Dark Magician)**

_-Daaarrrrkkkneess-!_

Riki attacked the face down card which is… …turned out to be Morphing Jar!

"Ah, Morphing Jar!"

_-Shatter-!_

The monster was destroyed, and its effect activated.

"Hm, we're gonna have to change them again, then."

"Ah… …" Riki looked at his hand cards. Feeling reluctant to let them go, but he has to… "…" He obliged, and discarded the cards, then he grabbed new five ones. "That's the second time now." He said eyeing his new cards.

"Ah… My turn, then?"

"No, I still have monsters that can attack. Go-Uh… E-Everyone, Kyosuke and the others, attack!" He obliged the members of Little busters to attack.

"I was waiting for that, you know." 'Yami' Riki said. "it seems you were better off taking my advice of ending your turn."

"Huh…?" Riki became suspicious, and a bit shocked at that word.

"My turn… Reverse card, open! Change of Heart!" 'Yami' Riki said as he has opened the card on the field.

"Eh? Change… of Heart? You mean…" Riki recalled his own Change of Heart card. "That card that made me…"

"Ah, with this, I also used…" 'Yami' Riki has picked up a card from his hand. "Five Fortune! With this, I can activate the effect of a magic card, five times!"

"Wh-What…!?"

…The eyes of Mio, Kurugaya, Komari, Rin and Kengo became reddish… demonic. Then they all went to 'Yami' Riki's side of the field.

"Wh-What…? E-Everyone…!" Riki beckoned for them with an extended hand. But they ignored him… "Everyone…"

"Hm, your friends… have betrayed you, other me." 'Yami' Riki said facing Riki, and his new monsters did the same. Their blank stares are like darts that are piercing Riki's heart, like the stab of betrayal…

"Ah…"

"Do you see this, Naoe Riki…? This might have happened If you didn't become stronger. They're all cowards, aren't they? They always play around, tease one another, goof around… Childish antics, deceits, tantrums… they're all cowards who have turned away from reality, and thus, can you consider someone who constantly teases you, and make you feel loss of dignity, Naoe Riki?"

"Huh…?" Riki feels like 'Yami' Riki is telling him something very valuable…

"If you will define "respect", as care for one another, and "disrespect", as in someone who is indifferent about the feelings of others, and making them feel more down… Can you consider someone like that as "good?" That is why… Your friends… are hypocrites. They claim they have a bond of friendship that will never be severed, but… all they do is tease one another, become dependent to each other… They're all weak."

"… … …" Riki understood what 'Yami' Riki is telling here… He looked downcast… and his _other side _came in… "…I can't stand the weak." Riki said darkly.

"Hm," 'Yami' Riki eyed him with him crossing his arms once more.

"…They always nervous about getting hurt, and they cannot trust _**nobody**_. And never have an opinion of their own," Riki raised his head to face 'Yami' Riki. "I can't stand such people!"

"Ah, I agree with you. They're always nervous and never look ahead, just like your so-called friends have become dependent to one another, not wanting to get hurt, willing to leave the burdens of other to another… Despite their claim of their closeness due to their "bond of friendship", they do nothing but become dependent to one another, never taking one step, and… …They're all hiding. Not wanting to face pain, they do not even trust one another… Your friends… Are all weaklings! They claim that their bonds of friendship is more important than anything else… Well I do not agree with them! They're all tyrants!" 'Yami' Riki, with an angered expression, pointed at Riki. "You are right that they do not trust _**anybody**_! And never having their own opinion. They are dependent, teasing one another, hiding from each other… They're using each other as shield, never trusting them… Did you know that they doubted you, even though you have recruited them… In spite of all the good things you did for them, for every effort that you exerted to aid them… For all the kind treatment that you have showed them, they did not gave you the same treatment, and they're all constantly teasing you! They are deceitful, cowards who cannot face reality, and more importantly, they're all nothing but idiots who can't even see that what lies ahead is _damnation _as they are the catalyst of their own downfall!"

"…Ah. That is why…"

"Now come, Naoe Riki, I will attack at this turn. I use… Card Recharge!" 'Yami' Riki has picked up one card and showed it to Riki. **(Note: This is a Monster Reincarnation card, but instead of choosing only monster on the graveyard, you can choose **_**any**_** card from the graveyard.)** "With this, I can pick one card from my graveyard and add it to my hand. I pick…" One card came out of the graveyard, with 'Yami' Riki picking it up. "…this! Five Fortune!"

"Hm," Riki was a bit shocked at that.

"Next, I activate… Counter! With this, I can attack with one monster, even though it's not my own battle phase. And I chose… Hehe, but with this," 'Yami' Riki showed Five Fortune, "I can activate it on _all _of my monsters and they can attack at the same time!"

"Huh…!?" Riki was taken aback by that,

"Now go! Attack Natsume Kyosuke and Inohara Masato!"

…All of the members of Little Busters, with the exception of Kyosuke and Masato, are preparing to attack.

"Huah…!" …The first one to attack… is Kurugaya.

"… …Magic card, activated." Riki, with a monotone voice, and a cold one, too, said and he showed one magic card from his hand. "…Pot of Bloody Greed. With this, the opposing player can add cards with the same number of cards I have in my hand."

"Huh…?" 'Yami' Riki was taken aback by that.

"…I have four." He said showing his hand-cards.

"…" 'Yami' Riki reluctantly drew four cards. "Then…" Turning his attention back to the field,

"…Silent Magician, me, effect activated. Whenever the opponent drew one card, I can have an increase of power by 500 for each card that is drawn."

"Gr, I drew four cards, so…" 'Yami' Riki said, eyeing his cards and realized in horror…

"Thus, I gain 2000 attack points, that makes it 3000."

"Gr," Kurugaya stopped on her attack.

"But, from this point, I activate… Double!" He showed another card from his hand, "When this is activated, I can activate the effect that was just activated twice, and… I choose… …Pot of Bloody Greed!"

"What…!?"

"…I have three cards left. Go ahead and draw."

"…" 'Yami' Riki obliged,

"Then now I have… 4500!"

"Gah…!" Kurugaya, with empty life on her eyes, was shocked.

"Next… I continue with my attack! I also activate…" Riki has picked up another card from his hand, "Assault Armor! With this, as long as there are monsters on my opponents side of the field, the designated monster can attack as many as those monsters!"

"What!?"

'Yami' Riki exclaimed surprise.

"Now… Begone, Kurugaya, Komari, Nishizono, Kengo… Rin!" Remembering his break up with Rin, Riki became enraged upon turning to her. "Begone from my sight-!"

_*BLAASSSTTT-!*_

Riki unleashed a massive ball of energy towards the members of Little Busters…

"Ah…!" Komari, with empty life on her eyes just like the others, slowly backed away from the attack.

The others themselves were frightened…

...

…

_***BOOOOOOMM-!***_

_***BOOOOOOOMMMM-!***_

"Arrrgghh-!" Kengo was blown away!

"Kyaaahh-!" Komari was blown away!

"Guaaarrgghh-!" Kurugaya was blown away!

"Ugh…! Gwaaahhh-!" Mio was blown away!

"Gr… GaaaAAAARGGGHH-!" Rin was blown away… They're all defeated.

"Guaaaaarrrrggghhh…!" 'Yami' Riki lost all of his life points and lost the duel.

Riki: 3400

'Yami' Riki: 0

-Riki Won.

"Guaaarrggh…!" 'Yami' Riki was blown away a bit, and he fell on the ground on his back.

"_huff… huff… _Ah." Riki's attire reverted back to his school uniform. "… … …"

"… …Hm," 'Yami' Riki slightly raised his head to stare at Riki… "Have you blown off some steam now?"

"_huff… huff… huff. _Ah." Riki seems to have unleashed his rage upon Little Busters… at least, those who look like them during that duel. With the exception of Kyosuke and Masato who have continued to support him throughout this time. At least, in Kyosuke's case, he has redeemed himself and has refrained from disrespecting those who are deserving of respect.

"Be at ease, other me. Soon, heh, with your strength… with your willpower and that strength, _nothing _can stand in your path."

"…Mou hitori no boku…" Riki eyed his Shadow self. "Do you think I can do it? I mean…"

"…Trust yourself, Naoe Riki. If you find you cannot trust others, trust in your capabilities, trust in yourself. Never doubt what you have done, Naoe Riki. All of your decisions have led you to this point. Hm," 'Yami' Riki smiled warmly. "Now, it's time to go back to your world… Farewell, my _honorable _me."

_-Flaaaaassshhh-!_

-The entire place is covered by golden light.

…

…

…At a certain room…

"Ah…!" Riki opened his eyes, and he found himself in a lighted room. He's still lying on the sofa, just like before.

"Ah, you have awakened. Good." Saya, who is sitting on one of the chairs of the long desk in the middle of this room, said as she has taken a sip on her tea. She put it down on the small plate, and stood up.

Riki blinked once, "You are…"

…Saya fixed the chair in a right position after standing up, then she approached Riki. She smiled, "So, you are… Naoe Riki, right? The one from before?" She remembered that time when Riki returned her ID. She showed it to him.

"You are… Tokido… Saya, yes?"

"Ah, you already my name? Good, that saves us the discussion for my identity." She sat at the edge of sofa where Riki's feet are laid.

"Eh? You are…"

"To make things simple, Naoe Riki," She showed the ID more closer. "I am part of the Security of this school, but our policies are not that of simply monitoring students or giving out prefects to handle the delinquents on this school. We are… …SSS club, got that?" She asked, smiling as if it's normal… **(Note: A reference of Angel Beats.)**

Riki blinked twice this time. "Huh…? SSS…?"

"Ah, it stands for Squad Supernatural Summoners. We are able to summon "personas" and use them to battle monsters, or even applied it into our strength. Just like…" She turned back to Riki with a smile, she has turned away when she explained, but now she turned her gaze back and she stood up. "Naoe Riki, I saw your battle with that masked weirdo." …Right, during the battle, Saya was at the rooftop with a binocular, she was intrigued at the development and decided to see through the end. "You acted manly in front of Kurugaya Yuiko, and defeated that mask weirdo who used that Seal of Orichalcos card."

"Seal… of Orichalcos…? Ah," Riki remembered that barrier card that pretty much made that duel to become brutal. Attacks were real, and pain were being inflicted upon monsters attacking… "You know of that?"

"Ah… I was watching, you know."

"Eh? You… You were watching…? But, I didn't…"

"Of course, a spy like me would have no problem of being undetected…" She said in a bit of boastful demeanor as she slightly pounded her chest with pride… While acting a bit arrogant.

…

…

…_tuunncchmmht._

…Her tummy is saying that she's hungry, and-

"Yes! I get hungry that I had no time to eat the whole day, got it!?" She suddenly looked up to him, face to face, in a very quick pace and said that in a tsundere-like manner.

"R-Right," Riki slightly raised his hands in defense when he said that. Saya turned away from a bit, "A-Anyway, uh, I think… I'll be going now and…" Riki stood up, but…

"No, you won't." Saya grabbed his other hand-

"Gwah!" And pinned him down on the sofa, with her on top, that sounded wrong… "Wha-What is…?"

"Naoe Riki, you and I… …Hm," She smiled, "Will be partners now!" She winked at him.

…End of Chapter 6

**Note: I forgot to mention... Perhaps next chapter will be interesting... It's time to crush a wending-Kanata's arranged marriage-with Joey and Tristan tagging along with Riki this time. Well, I think it's interesting, anyway. Futaki's corruption is exposed here, too.**


End file.
